Shh! It's a Secret!
by MichikoHayakawa
Summary: Kuroko baru saja pulang dari Amerika disuguh dengani situasi rumit. Kemana sahabatnya pergi? Kenapa dia meninggalkan ibunya? "Aku akan menyusul Taiga-kun!" /Bad Summary/Dont Like Dont Read/ AkaKuro slight AoKaga
1. Chapter 1

_**Shh! It's a Secret!**_

 **Disclaimer:**

Kuroko No Basuke

Fujimaki Tadatoshi Shh! It's a Secret! Michiko Hayakawa

 **Warning!**

Yaoi/BL Content, Ada Melonnya XD

 **Rate : M(** Mature)

 **Genre:**

Romance,Bit Humor,Ada Hurt dikit.

 **Pair:**

Akashi Seijuuro x Kuroko Tetsuya[AkaKuro] ,Slight AoKaga

 **[Selamat membaca!]**

 **Chapter 01:The Beginning**

 _Ding ding ding_

" _Pesawat dengan nomor penerbangan Sn1234:v baru saja tiba, penumpang penerbang selanjutnya di mohon bersiap untuk penerbangan selanjutnya"_

Pesawat Sn1234:v dari America baru saja tiba di bandara jepang. Banyak warga asing dari Negara asal manca negara yang keluar dari pesawat, termasuk seorang pemuda bersurai baby-blue yang mengenakan kemeja putih polos berbalut sweater biru tua dan celana jeans hitam seraya memegang ranselnya di pundak.

"Aku kembali lagi ke jepang, sudah 4 tahun semenjak aku tinggal di America." Ucap pemuda itu berjalan masuk ke bandara. Di cari koper miliknya, setelah lama mencari akhirnya dia menemukan koper biru muda pun mengambilnya lalu berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

Di lihat sekelilinya, banyak orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Dan tentu saja semuanya adalah orang jepang termasuk beberapa orang asing dari Negara tipis, dia berjalan melewati lautan manusia yang terus berjalan.

Sebuah taksi berwarna kuning ada tepat di hadapannya, di masukkan kopernya di bagasi lalu memasukkan dirinya sendiri di kursi penumpang. "Jalan pak." Ucapnya pada sang supir. Supir itu pun menancapkan gasnya menuju tempat yang pemuda itu maksudkan.

Pemuda bersurai baby-blue itu bernama Kuroko Tetsuya, dia baru saja menyelesaikan kuliahnya di America. Dan kini dirinya telah di nyatakan lulus, dan mendapat S1. Walaupun sebenarnya dia masih berumur **17** tahun, kuroko adalah anak pintar dengan segudang ilmu pengetahuan di kepalanya.

Walaupun kuroko pintar, dia sebenarnya benar-benar lemah, tentu pada fisik. Karena itu dia tidak memiliki banyak teman sebaya, dan lebih memilih di rumah membaca karena itulah dirinya menjadi sepintar ini dan lulus kuliah di usia yang terbilang masih sangat muda.

Kuroko membuka ranselnya dan mengambil sebuah novel, di buka novel itu pada bagian pertengahan di mana dirinya terakhir kali membaca. Sang supir yang sejak tadi sibuk menyetir _sweatdrop_ melihat Kuroko dari pantuan kaca, novel yang tengah kuroko baca adalah novel berbau BL yang di singakat _Boy Love_ atau _Homoseksual_.

Kenapa pemuda sepintar dia membaca novel BL?

Hanya tuhan dan Kuroko yang tau.

Tidak. Sebenarnya Itu di karenakan kuroko menyukai bermacam buku, dan mengenal BL dari Ibu sahabat karibnya yang memberikan novel BL pada dirinya yang dulu masih berumur 10 tahun. Dan disitulah terjadi ketertarikan Kuroko pada novel BL.

Namun jangan salah sangkah, selama hidupnya dia belum pernah berganti pandangan dari novel kesesuatu yang lebih _Mainstream._ Dirinya menyukai Novel BL karena alur cerita dari semua Novel BL selalu penuh dengan tantangan dan perjuangan yang miris bahkan Klise.

Dimana tokoh dua Gay yang berjuangan demi cintanya, mengalami banyak sakit dan hina karena cinta terlarang yang mereka karena itulah kuroko menyukainya, dirinya terkagum dan merasa tersentuh dengan BL, namun bukan berarti dia sudah _**belok**_.Kuroko masih _**lurus**_ , hanya saja dia sama sekali tidak tertarik berhubungan dengan wanita atau pria sedikit pun.

Dan tentu tidak ada yang tau itu, dengan wajah datar tanpa banyak orang yang tidak mengerti apa yang pemuda bersurai baby-blue ini pikirkan, jika pun mau mengerti harus berusaha mati-matian, karena selain memiliki poker face, kuroko juga memiliki aura keberadaan yang itu adalah salah satu lagi alasan mengapa kuroko tidak memiliki banyak teman.

Wajah datar, aura keberadaan yang tipis. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup membuat kuroko yang setengah dari 100% ada untungnya, seperti lulus kuliah lebih cepat dari praktis menghindari masalah seperti berkelahi atau pembully-an. Kuroko bersyukur atas karunia tuhan, itu yang dia pikirkan.

Kini Kuroko sampai di tempat tujuannya, tepatnya di depan apartemen yang terbilang mewah. Itulah rumahnya, rumah miliknya seorang, karena dirinya tinggal seorang keluarganya berada di Kyoto, kampung halamannya.

Kuroko dulu tinggal di sana bersama dengan kedua orang tuanya, namun semenjak kuroko lulus SMU dan melanjutkan ke jejang yang lebih pun pindah ke kampung halaman mereka menemani nenek kuroko yang kini tinggal seorang diri.

Secara pribadi Kuroko sama sekali tidak keberatan, melainkan merasa sedikit senang. Karena disinilah dia memulai hidup mandiri.

Diambil kunci apartemennya, dia pun memasukkan tas dan koper hempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa, mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang lelah karena perjalanan panjangnya. Hampir saja dirinya akan terlelap, Kuroko di kejutkan dengan suara ribut di sebelah apartemennya.

 _ **BOM!**_

Sontak dirinya bangkit dan menuju tempat tetangganya berada.

 _Ting tong_

Di pencetnya bel terus-terusan, merasa sangat khawatir pada tetangganya yang sebenarnya rumah dari sahabat karibnya. Pintu terbuka dan memperlihatkan seorang wanita bersurai pirang memakai kacamata pink, terlihat dari postur tubuhnya yang tidak ada yang menyangka wanita itu sudah berumur 40 tahun.

" _Tetsuya, I miss you so much! um!"_ wanita itu memonyongkan bibirnya lalu mendekati Kuroko, Kuroko menahannya sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Alex-san, lama tidak -san tidak berubah, masih seperti dulu."

Alex Garcia, itulah berdarah murni dari America itu menghentikan serangannya lalu tersenyum lebar,"Kamu berubah tetsuya, tubuhmu semakin tinggi hanya saja ke- _Uke_ an mu tidak berubah. Kamu masih terlihat sangat manis seperti perempuan." Alex mencubiti pipi Kuroko gemas, Kuroko menatap datar Alex, walaupun sebenarnya dalam hati benar-benar kesal dengan pujian(?) alex yang menusuk harga dirinya.

Ah, Uke yang di maksud Alex adalah sebuah posisi dimana dalam Novel, Manga, Movie, dan juga macam hal lainnya, dimana salah satu pemuda berada di bawah 'menerima' sebuah batang tumpul yang akan di masukkan ke dalam sebuah lubang. Intinya ini adalah sebutan untuk pemuda yang mengambil posisi sebagai wanita dalam hubungan Gay.

Kalau masih tidak mengerti , anggap saja saat melakukan S** pemuda yang di bawah menerima p**** dari pemuda di atas dan memasukkannya ke dalam a***. SELESAI.

Kembali ke cerita..

Kuroko memegang tangan alex yang sendari mencubiti dan menusuk pelan pipi Kuroko. "Ngomong-ngomong suara apa tadi? Aku mendengar suara seperti ledakan dari dalam." Ucap Kuroko menatap Alex Tanya.

Alex tersenyum kaku seraya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal."O-oh tadi? Itu Cuma bunyi oven yang meledak."

Kuroko membolakan matanya, "Oven?! Meledak?!" ulang Kuroko tak percaya.

"Ya, masuklah Tetsuya. Kamu pasti lelah, aku akan membuat teh untukmu." Alex pun masuk meninggalkan Kuroko yang masih mencerna soal _oven_ yang _meledak_ tadi. Dia pun melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam apartemen sahabatnya itu, dia terengah saat melihat keadaan dapur yang sangat mengenaskan.

Dimana dapur yang kuroko ingat selalu bersih dan rapi itu kini berubah dramatis. Sekeliling dapur berwarna hitam karena ledakan oven yang kondisinya sudah tidak bisa di ungkapkan, benda hitam yang kuroko yakini telur tergeletak di atas piring dengan indahnya, tumpahan susu vanilla yang membanjiri lantai, dan sampah yang berserakan akibat kecerobohan Alex.

PRANG

Suara pecahan terjadi di dapur, Kuroko mengintip dapur untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Di lihatnya Alex yang sedang mengumpulkan pecahan-pecahan cangkir, "Ouch!" ringis Alex saat pecahan itu mengoresl jarinya.

"Biar aku saja Alex-san." Kuroko mengambil pecahan itu lalu memasukkannya ke dalam plastic.

"Thank you Tetsuya, you save me."

Kuroko mengangguk, diambilnya sapu dari lemari peralatan yang jaraknya tak jauh dari dapur. Di sapunya pecahan itu lalu di masukkan ke dalam plastic.

"Biar aku obati dulu jarimu Alex-san."

Alex menggeleng,"Tidak perlu Tetsuya, Aku sudah membuatmu repot. Kamu pasti lelahkan, lebih baik kamu pulang, nanti kamu semakin repot karena aku."

Kuroko menghela nafas panjang, di tarik pelan Alex menuju ruang tamu. "Duduk." Perintah Kuroko, Alex duduk sesuai dengan perintah Kuroko tanpa protes. Kuroko pun mengambil kotak P3K di dapur, lalu kembali ke tempat Alex berada.

"Dimana Taiga-kun?" Tanya Kuroko seraya mengoleskan obat pada jari Alex.

Alex menghela nafas panjang, melihat itu Kuroko menatap alex bingung. "Taiga pergi dari rumah." Ucap Alex sendu.

Kuroko terbelalak mendengarnya,"Pergi dari rumah?! Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya-nya penasaran, nada suaranya sedikit naik karena terkejut.

Alex kembali menghela nafas panjang, dirinya menyenderkan tubuhnya di sofa." Dia pindah sekolah ke Teiko Akademi, aku tidak tau langsung pergi dan meminta ijin pada pindah ke Teiko dengan marga Kagami." Kata Alex lelah.

Kuroko mengangguk, di tatapnya Alex yang Nampak sangat lelah, kesal dan sedih. Sudah 7 tahun pasca percerian Alex dan ayah Taiga. Dan alasan kenapa Alex marah pasti karena Taiga yang meminta ayahnya melakukan proses transfer sekolah pada ayahnya. Dan alasan kenapa alex sedih, tentu saja karena Taiga yang pergi meninggalkan Kuroko tidak mau bersikap tidak sopan, hanya saja Alex tidak berguna dalam urusan rumah tangga walaupun dirinya sendiri adalah ibu rumah tangga. Dan yang selalu melakukan pekerjaan itu adalah putranya, Taiga Garcia yang kini mengubah namanya menjadi Kagami Taiga.

"Sudah berapa lama?" Tanya kuroko.

"… 2 bulan.."

Kuroko semakin terkejut mendengarnya, kini dia mengerti kenapa apartemen sahabatnya itu seperti tempat sampah. Meninggalkan ibu ceroboh dan tidak bisa melakukan apa pun tanpa putranya selama 2 bulan? Ya tuhan, apa Taiga ingin membunuh ibunya?

"Apa Alex-san sudah menghubungi Taiga-kun?"

"Aku sudah menghubunginya berkali-kali, tapi dia tidak mau menerima telponnya. Aku jadi khawatir." Alex menggenggam tangannya erat, raut wajahnya berubah menjadi sendu nan khawatir. Kuroko tidak menyukai ini.

Di gigit bibir bawahnya kesal, Kuroko benar-benar kesal sekarang. Bisa-bisanya Taiga meninggalkan ibunya bahkan tidak menerima telpon dari ibunya sekali pun. Jika bertemu nanti Kuroko pastikan akan memukul perut Taiga dengan _Ignite Pass_. Serangan mautnya.

"Alex-san" Kuroko memegang kedua bahu Alex seraya menatap serius wanita paruh baya itu. "Aku akan membantumu, aku akan bertemu dengan Taiga-kun dan menanyakan alasannya." Lanjutnya serius.

"Benarkah? Apa yang akan kamu lakukan Tetsuya?"

Kuroko menelan air ludahnya susah,"A-aku akan bersekolah di Teiko."

Alex terbelalak mendengarnya, di tatapnya kuroko tak percaya."Are you serious Tetsuya?!"

Kuroko mengangguk,"Ini satu-satunya cara bertemu dengan Taiga-kun. Nekat memang, tapi aku harus tau alasan taiga-kun masuk Teiko."

Alex terdiam, Kuroko yakin Alex ragu nekat, tapi inilah yang bisa Kuroko lakukan. Jika pun Alex nekat bertemu Taiga di Teiko, Kuroko yakin Taiga tidak akan menemui Alex. Karena pribadi Alex dan Taiga sama, sama-sama keras kepala dan itu juga berlaku padanya.

"Baiklah, aku mengandalkanmu Tetsuya." Ucap Alex akhirnya menerima.

"Ya, percayakan semuanya padaku."

Malamnya Kuroko melakukan pencarian tentang Akademi Teiko. Kuroko pun akhirnya mengetahui ternyata Akademi Teiko adalah sekolah yang paling berprestasi dari seluruh jepang. Dan nyatanya teman kecilnya itu bisa masuk ke Teiko yang sangat sulit di masuki bahkan untuk orang yang memiliki harta lebih pun.

Kuroko tidak bisa menahan kekagumannya saat membaca semua detail Akademi Teiko. Selain pretasi, fasilitas Teiko pun benar-benar luar biasa. Lebih mewah dari Akademi semestinya. "Fasilitas hebat dan murid yang berprestasi, Teiko benar-benar luar biasa." Gumam Kuroko kagum.

Di tutup laptopnya lalu berjalan menuju tempat tidur, di tatap langit-langit kamarnya sambil berpikir keras. Dirinya akan memasuki Teiko, namun dirinya butuh perjuangan dan pembuangan harga diri. Menghela nafas frsutasi, Kuroko menyelimuti dirinya sampai kepala.

Kuroko baru menyadari memasuki Teiko dengan kapasitas otaknya lebih mudah dari yang dia saja bukan itu yang membuatnya sampai berpikir keras seperti ini, yang membuatnya frsutasi adalah dirinya akan masuk Teiko dengan penampilan yang luar biasa. Bahkan akan membuat sahabat karibnya itu pun menatapnya tak percaya.

Kuroko yakin itu.

 **To be continue**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 02:Disguise**

"Perkenalkan, namaku Kuroko. Senang bertemu dengan kalian." Gadis bersurai baby-blue panjang mengenakan kaca mata bulat, seragam biru dengan lapisan blazer berwarna biru gelap yang panjangnya sampai bawah lutut. Dari sudut mana pun, gadis itu terlihat seperti kutu buku.

"Kuroko-san, tempat dudukmu di sana." Ucap sensei menunjuk bangku Kuroko yang berada paling belakang.

Kuroko mengangguk, dia pun berjalan menuju dia berjalan banyak tatapan menuju padanya, terdengar tawa dari semuanya. Kuroko yakin mereka sedang menertawakan Kuroko saat ini, tawa dan tatapan merendahkan.

'Dasar orang kaya tidak tau diri.' Batinnya kesal.

Dia pun duduk di bangkunya, tidak memperdulikan tatapan bahkan ejekan yang tertuju padanya. Kuroko mengambil buku dan peralatan menulisnya dari tas. Diikuti perlajaran sejarah yang berlangsung, merasa sedikit bosan karena semua pelajaran SMU sudah dia pelajari bahkan masih mengingatnya sampai sekarang.

Dia pun mengambil novel BL-nya lalu membacanya di tutupi buku tulisnya yang dia sengaja tumpukkan agar tak terlihat. Asyik membaca, dia tidak menyadari tatapan pemuda bersurai merah yang terus-terus menatapnya.

"Sampai sini dulu materi kita, sampai jumpa besok." Sensei pun pergi meninggalkan kelas. Semua murid satu persatu keluar dari kelas menuju kamar mereka masing-masing. Sedangkan Kuroko masih sibuk duduk di bangkunya membaca novelnya yang sebentar lagi akan selesai di dua lembar berikutnya.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Kuroko, kenapa Kuroko Tetsuya sekarang bernama Kuroko Tetsuna dan juga berpenampilan perempuan.

Kita lihat apa yang terjadi kemarin.

 _Flashback_

"..jadi… aku harus.."

"That's right, if you want to enter Teiko. You must disguise yourself as a girl." Ucap Alex _sweatdrop_."Hampir semua dorm laki-laki sudah terisi penuh, dan yang masih tersisa adalah dorm perempuan." Lanjut alex lagi mengingatkan.

Kuroko menelan air ludahnya, memasuki teiko walaupun sudah lulus kuliah sudah cukup sulit untuknya, sekarang dirinya harus menyamar menjadi perempuan hanya untuk kagami? Kuroko menjadi ragu, namun dia ingin bertemu dengan kagami dan menanyakan alasan pemuda itu.

Berpikir keras, kuroko menggigit jempolnya.

"Hahh.." kuroko menghela nafas panjang,"Baiklah, aku terima." Ucapnya berat hati, kini harga dirinya sudah hancur sehancurnya.

Alex tersenyum miris, "Don't push yourself to hard tetsuya, it's don't have to do it, I will go to teiko and talk to taiga myself."

Kuroko menggeleng,"It's fine alex-san, it's my decision. I want to meet and talk to taiga-kun, if necessary I will give him _ignite pass_." Kata kuroko terkekeh pelan.

Alex ikut tertawa dengannya, "Aku mengandalkanmu tetsuya."alex memegang bahu kuroko.

Kuroko mengangguk,"Leave it to me."

 _End of flashback._

Kuroko menutup novelnya seraya menghela nafas panjang,'Taiga-kun, kamu harus membayar semuanya.'ucap batinnya kesal.

Dimasukkan peralatan menulis , buku dan novelnya ke dalam tas. Saat dirinya akan beranjak, kuroko di kagetkan dengan seseorang yang masih setia duduk tepat di sebelahnya. Di tatapnya kaget orang itu, seorang pemuda bersurai merah, dengan paras tampan, kulit putih melekat di sekujur tubuhnya, walaupun pemuda itu tidak terlalu tinggi, kuroko bisa melihat otot-otot yang terbentuk di tubuh pemuda itu.

Satu kata yang kuroko ucapkan.

'Iri! Sampai sekarang pun aku tidak bisa memiliki otot. Menyebalkan!'runtuk batinnya kesal, di tatap pemuda itu kagum. Setidaknya kuroko masih normal, jadi apa yang dia pikirkan adalah tubuh ideal laki-laki, dan pemuda di hadapannya hampir mencapai kata ideal jika saja pemuda itu bisa lebih tinggi lagi.

"Kuroko Tetsuna, sampai kapan kamu akan menatapku seperti itu."

Kuroko tersadar dari lamunannya, di tatap pemuda itu yang kini menatapnya balik dengan seringaian.

"Ma-aaf, aku tidak bermaksud…" ucapan kuroko berhenti, dia tidak tau harus bilang apa pada pemuda itu. Tidak mungkin dia bilang 'Aku kagum dengan tubuhmu,aku menginginkan tubuh seperti itu' tentu saja itu tidak mungkin! Sekarang dirinya tengah menyamar menjadi seorang gadis! Dan lagi seorang kutu buku yang tadi lagi baca novel BL! Novel Gay!

Pemuda itu bangkit dari tempat duduknya, dia berjalan mendekati kuroko yang masih setia menatapnya datar. Walaupun sebenarnya dalam hati kuroko benar-benar panic sekarang. Pemuda itu kini tepat di hadapan kuroko, wajah pemuda itu semakin mendekati wajahnya membuat kuroko menjadi gugup.

Wajah pemuda itu semakin dekat, lalu…

"Aku tidak percaya gadis seperti kamu membaca novel _Homosexual_ seperti itu. Benar-benar sulit di percaya."

Sontak kuroko menatap pemuda itu tak percaya,'D-dia tau!'batinnya kaget. Kuroko mundur perlahan, memberikan jarak baginya dan pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu menyeringai,"Aku tidak menyangka akan melihat gadis dengan nilai sempurna sepertimu membaca sesuatu yang nista seperti ini." Pemuda itu mengambil novel(BL) milik kuroko."Apa yang akan orang-orang katakan jika mereka tau." Ucap pemuda itu tersenyum merendahkan.

Tiga siku-siku bermunculan di dahi kuroko, kuroko berjalan mendekati pemuda itu lalu mengambil novel(BL)nya kasar. "Jika kamu mau memberitahukannya juga tidak masalah." Kuroko mengambil tasnya lalu berjalan menuju pintu, di tatapnya pemuda itu tajam,"Aku tidak perduli dengan pendapat orang, jika kamu mau memberitahukannya tak setelah kamu mengatakannya aku akan menganggap kamu orang menjijikan yang pernah ada. Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu orang yang tidak kukenal namanya." Kuroko pun keluar dari kelas.

"Akashi seijuurou."

Kuroko menoleh dan menatap pemuda bersurai merah yang bersender di depan pintu ,"Namaku Akashi seijuurou, senang berkenalan denganmu _Tetsuna_."

Kuroko mengangguk pelan ,"Ya, senang berkenalan denganmu. _Akashi_ -kun."

"Belum pernah aku merasa sekesal ini sebelumnya." Kuroko meremukkan kaleng soda di tangannya kuat. Masih dengan wajah datar sedatarnya, matanya yang biasanya bulat seperti gadis _moe_ kini sedikit meruncing karena menahan gejola amarah yang cukup membuatnya terbawa emosi.

Di buka tasnya lalu mengeluarkan semua mata pelajaran yang ada di dalam tasnya, dia pun duduk di meja belajarnya lalu membuka buku sejarah. "Menyebalkan, benar-benar menyebalkan!" gumamnya seraya mengerjakan soal di hadapannya.

Kuroko pun mengerjakan soal-soal itu dengan bergumam menyebalkan yang terus tertuju pada pemuda bersurai merah tadi.

Akashi seijuurou.

'Aku harus terima apa yang akan terjadi nantinya.' Batin kuroko mantap. Dia pun membuka pintu kelasnya, selangkah dia masuk tak terjadi apa pun dan teman-teman sekelasnya masih seperti pertama kali dia masuk kelas. Mengobrol dan tidak menghiraukannya.

Kuroko pun berjalan menuju tempat duduknya, dan tepat di sebelah bangkunya ,Akashi seijuurou duduk dengan tenang seraya membaca buku entah apa itu.

Kuroko pun menduduki dirinya di tempat duduknya, di keluarkan buku-buku pelajaran dan alat tulisnya. Tak ada satu pun novel di dalam tasnya, dia tidak mau mengulang kembali kejadian kemarin. Mungkin saja pemuda di sebelahnya akan mengungkit kembali apa yang terjadi, dan teman sekelasnya akan ikut membully-nya karena menyukai sesuatu yang berbau belok.

Namun…

Sebelum bahkan sesudah guru mereka masuk dan mengajar, tidak ada satu pun anak dari kelasnya yang menyinggung soal kejadia pun mereka tidak menyadari kuroko, tidak mungkin melebihi satu jam, karena cepat atau lambat mereka akan melihat kuroko duduk di tempat duduknya.

'Aneh… tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang mengolokku ataupun menyinggung soal kemarin.' Batinnya heran. Di tatapnya Akashi yang duduk dengan tenangnya sambil memerhatikan sensei yang tengah mengajar.

Kuroko terkejut saat Akashi menatapnya sejenak seraya tersenyum tipis lalu kembali memerhatikan papan tulis.

Kuroko pun ikut memerhatikan penjelasan sensei,' Apa jangan-jangan dia tidak mengatakan apa pun pada mereka? Tapi kenapa? Bukannya ini olokan yang bagus untuk membully ? kenapa dia…' kuroko terdiam , dia tidak mengerti jalan pikir pemuda bersurai merah di sampingnya. Kuroko yakin Akashi Nampak akan membocorkan semuanya, dia masih ingat seringaian iblis yang terukir jelas di wajahnya.

Bingung dan frustasi, kuroko tidak menyadari Akashi seijuurou yang terkekeh pelan melihat kelakuan kuroko.

Kuroko berjalan menelusuri lorong, dia kini menjalankan misinya. Dia tengah mencari kagami taiga yang sudah membuatnya nekat masuk akademi teiko dan berdandan ala gadis kutu buku. Walaupun sebenarnya dia sekarang tidak terlalu perduli akan itu, mungkin sudah terbiasa.

Dan itu terlalu cepat untuk terbiasa. Benar-benar sesuai dengan apa yang di harapkan dari kuroko tetsuya-ralat-kuroko tetsuna.

Dicari dan dilihat semua murid yang berlalu lalang, namun dia masih tidak menemukan kagami taiga yang di carinya. Tanpa sengaja dirinya melihat perpustakaan yang jaraknya tidak jauh darinya, dia pun berjalan menuju perpustakaan.

BRUK

Kuroko terjatuh berkat seseorang yang membuka pintu perpus secara tiba-tba, "Aduh.."ringis pelan kuroko seraya memegang hidungnya yang dia pastikan tadi berkenalan dengan orang itu.

"Kau tidak apa nodayo?"

'Nodayo?' batin kuroko heran, di tatapnya pemuda bersurai hijau lumut yang menatapnya datar tanpa dosa. Walaupun kata-kata khawatir keluar dari mulutnya, namun nampaknya pemuda itu sama sekali tidak menyesal dan Nampak menyalahi kuroko karena menganggu jalannya.

Kuroko mengangguk, dia pun bangkit seraya membersihkan roknya yang terkena debu."Aku tidak apa, maaf sudah menabrakmu." Ucap kuroko sedikit membungkuk.

Pemuda itu mengangguk, dia lalu mengambil barang-barangnya yang berserakan karena ulah tabrakan dengan kuroko. Kuroko yang merasa bersalah pun membantu pemuda itu,"Biar aku bantu."

Pemuda itu menatap kuroko seraya membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang sebenarnya tidak bergeser sedikit pun,"Jangan salah paham, bukan berarti aku membutuhkan pertolonganmu nanodayo." Ucap pemuda itu mengalihkan wajahnya yang bersemu merah.

Kuroko menatap pemuda malas, sebuah keringat besar tergantung di kepalanya. 'Tsundere akut' ucap batinnya sweatdrop.

Lembar demi lembar kertas kuroko pungut, sampai sebuah benda berwarna hijau yang tidak asing dan juga tidak wajar mencuri perhatiannya. Diambil benda itu lalu di tatapnya heran , 'Kenapa ada boneka katak di sini?' batinnya penasaran nan bingung seraya terus menatap katak itu.

Katak itu pun berganti tangan dari kuroko, karena diambil oleh pemuda yang dia tabrak tadi. "Ini barang-barangmu." Kuroko menyerahkan kertas-kertas milik pemuda itu. Tanpa sengaja dirinya melihat nama pemuda itu tertulis di buku tulis yang kini di pegangnya.

'Midorima shintarou' batinnya membaca nama pemuda itu.

"Terima kasih, aku permisi dulu nanodayo." Pemuda itu pun beranjak pergi, namun kuroko memegang tangannya, membuat pemuda itu berhenti dan menatapnya heran.

"Ano, itu apa?"Tanya kuroko menunjuk katak yang kini masih setia nangkring di tangan sang pemuda.

Pemuda yang bernama midorima itu melihat arah yang di tunjuk kuroko,"Ini kuronosuke, lucky item-ku hari ini."

Kuroko menatap bingung pemuda itu,"Lucky item?"

Midorima mengangguk,"Benar, menurut item-ku hari ini adalah boneka katak berwarna hijau, ngomong-ngomong posisi cancer ada di urutan kelima, dengan kata lain aku akan sial hari ini."ucap pemuda itu ,menjelaskan sesuatu yang tidak penting sama sekali bagi kuroko.

Kuroko sweatdrop mendengarnya, "Karena itu kamu membawa lucky item-mu hari ini?" Tanya kuroko memastikan.

Midorima membetulkan kacamatanya,"Sial ataupun beruntung, aku selalu membawa lucky item pemberitahuan oha-asa setiap hari."ucapnya bangga.

Kuroko semakin _sweatdrop_ mendengarnya, dia pun hanya bisa mengangguk dengan penjelasan tidak masuk akal a.k.a _Fortune Telling_ yang merasuki seorang pemuda bernama midorima shintarou di hadapannya.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi." Midorima pun beranjak pergi meninggalkan kuroko yang masih setia menatap punggung midorima.

Dia pun berjalan memasuki perpustakaan.

BRUK

Langkahnya terhenti, dia menatap apa yang barusan terjadi. Midorima dan barang-barangnya sekali lagi berserakan dengan indahnya di tambah midorima yang tertimpa kertas dan kuronosuke di atas kepalanya.

"Ahaha, wari midorima. Jaa!"

Pemuda bersurai navy-blue yang kuroko yakini pelaku penabrakan midorima setelah kuroko, berlari melewati kuroko. Tubuh tinggi berkulit tan, berlari dengan senyuman lebar bak tanpa dosa.

"AHOMINE!" teriak murka midorima.

Kuroko yang tadinya ingin masuk , mengurungkan dirinya dan berjalan mendekati midorima. Dia terlalu kasihan melihat pemuda bersurai hijau lumut itu, dan parahnya lagi tidak ada satu pun orang yang membantunya dan berjalan tanpa perduli sedikit pun.

"Ano, apa boleh kubantu?"

Midorima menatap kuroko,"Ah, terima kas- Ta-tapi bukan berarti aku butuh bantuanmu salah sangka!"

Kuroko hanya mengangguk seraya _sweatdrop_ ria, kuroko semakin yakin pemuda di depannya sudah terkena penyakit tsundere yang parah.

Dan mereka pun kembali memungut kertas, buku dan kuronosuke tercinta.

"Eh, jadi midorima-kun ada di kelas 2-B ya." Ucap kuroko setelah mengetahui kelas midorima yang ternyata bersebelahan kelasnya.

Midorima mengangguk,"Ya, kamu berada di 2-A bukan? Berarti kamu bersama aka-"

"Shintarou"

Midorima dan kuroko menoleh ke belakang, mencari asal suara. Dan tepat di hadapan mereka, pemuda bersurai merah yang tingginya lebih tinggi 7 cm dari kuroko tengah menatapnya dan midorima secara bergantian di tambah dengan senyuman yang menurut kuroko sedikit menyebalkan.

"Akashi, ada apa nodayo?"Tanya midorima menatap pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

Akashi berkacak pinggang,"Sepertinya kamu sibuk ya? Tugas apa lagi yang nijimura-sensei berikan padamu?" Tanya Akashi seraya melihat semua barang yang midorima dan kuroko bawa, lalu matanya lurus menuju kuroko.

Kuroko yang tengah di pandangi merasa tidak nyaman, dia pun mengalihkan pandangannya kea arah lain.

"Bukan nijimura-sensei, tapi haizaki-sensei. Sebenarnya semua tugas ini miliknya, namun guru pemalas dan bodoh seperti dia mana mau mengerjakannya. Jadi dia memberikannya padaku lalu mengancamku seperti biasa." Midorima memutar bola matanya malas. Sudah terlalu bosan dengan perilakuan guru sadis-nya yang selalu mengancamnya dengan ancaman sepele bagi orang lain.

Menyita lucky item miliknya _._

Dan itu merupakan ancaman terbesar bagi midorima, tidak membawa lucky item bersamanya? Hell no! Midorima di pastikan galau berat selama seminggu penuh, karena hal itu pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Dan semuanya menjadi berantakan, alhasiat haizaki-sensei mendapat hukuman dari nijimura-sensei yang merupakan senior sekaligus babysit(?) haizaki-sensei.

Entah hukuman macam apa yang di terima haizaki-sensei. Tapi siapa yang perduli. Haizaki-sensei di hukum, lucky item kembali, midorima senang. (Punishment+Lucky item=Happy midorima)

Akashi mengangguk mengerti, sedangkan kuroko menatap midorima tak percaya sekaligus prihatin.

Pembully-an memang merupakan suatu kewajaran di setiap sekolah, dan pasti akan ada penanganannya. Namun guru membully muridnya sendiri? Kuroko belum pernah melihat dan mendengar kasus itu sebelumnya.

Membuat muridnya sibuk dengan tugas sekolah dan tugas guru yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Kuroko benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Maaf sudah merepotkanmu nanodayo, biar aku yang bawa sisanya." Ucap midorima mengambil kertas dan buku yang kuroko pegang. Kuroko hanya mengangguk sambil memerhatikan midorima yang kini memasuki kelasnya.

BRAK

SRAK SRUK

Dan nampaknya ini sudah menjadi kejadian yang ketiga kalinya midorima menjatuhkan tugas milik guru-nya itu.

Kuroko hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk seraya menggeleng mendengarnya, dia pun melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kelasnya sendiri. Dan di belakangnya Akashi ikut masuk setelah kuroko.

"Sepertinya kamu dekat dengan shintarou."ucap Akashi melewati kuroko lalu menduduki dirinya di bangku miliknya.

Kuroko ikut duduk di bangkunya, diambil novel miliknya yang kini sudah separuh dia baca. "Aku hanya membantunya,tidak lebih. Itu tidak termasuk dekat bukan, Akashi-kun?" ucap kuroko tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari novel yang dia baca.

Akashi mendengus geli mendengarnya, di tatapnya kuroko yang masih terus membaca novelnya. Akashi sedikit kagum dengan kuroko yang dengan beraninya menunjukkan novel berunsur homosexual-nya di depan Akashi. Padahal Akashi sudah menghina dan sedikit mengancam, namun kuroko malah melawan balik dan begitu beraninya menantang Akashi.

Jujur, Akashi benar-benar tertarik pada kuroko.

Persetan dengan ancaman, memang sejak awal Akashi tidak berniat membongkar rahasia kegemaran kuroko pada orang lain. Dia hanya ingin melihat seberapa tangguh dan beraninya kuroko, dan dia merasa puas dengan itu.

"Tetsuna"panggil Akashi.

Kuroko mengeryit heran, di tatapnya Akashi bingung. Tentu saja karena pemuda di sebelahnya itu sudah memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya, seumur-umur yang memanggil nama kecilnya hanya orang tua, nenek, alex, taiga dan sepupu taiga saja.

Dan kenapa orang yang baru dia kenal 2 hari yang lalu memanggil nama kecilnya dengan begitu mudahnya, kuroko tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya.

Akashi yang tersenyum tipis melihat kebingungan kuroko, dia mengerti arti tatapan dan ekspresi yang kuroko buat sekarang. Namun dia tidak mau menjelaskan apa pun pada kuroko, dia hanya ingin mengeluarkan apa yang ada di pikirannya saat ini.

"Tetsuna"panggil Akashi sekali lagi.

"Huf! Ada apa Akashi-kun? Dan kenapa kamu memanggilku dengan-"

"Kamu mau makan siang denganku?"

Hening…

"..eh?"

 **To be continue**

 **[Konichiwa, Chapter 2 nya sudah datang. Mudah-mudahan aja kata-katanya enggak error lagi kayak chapter 1. Terima kasih sudah membaca , Pliz keep Reading and see the end of this Fanfic. Maaf kalo fanfic nya kurang menarik, kurang pro soalnya :'v**

 **Balas Review:**

 **Miku Yam:** Iya :v, ceritanya masih Tbc XD . ada kata-kata yang gak jelas. Ane sendiri juga gak ngerti kenapa. Mungkin pas mau di publish ada kesalahan atau error. Dan untuk adegan ..uhuk.. melonnya :v Miku-san harus lebih bersabar lagi ya~

 **Yuki:** Pertemuan AkaKuro nya sudah datang~ Gomen kalo kurang memuaskan :'v Untuk adegan yang manis-manis/asem-asemnya mungkin di chapter berikutnya.


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning!**

 **[Jika ada kesalahan ataupun kata-kata yang tidak nyambung alias masuk akal. Itu bukan kesengajaan Author melainkan ke-error-an saat mempublish/update Fanfic. Jadi mohon maaf jika membuat para Readers kurang nyaman membaca. Gomenasai!]**

 **.**

 **Chapter 03:Getting Closer**

 **.**

Kuroko mencerna apa yang baru saja Akashi katakan, entah sejak kapan otaknya yang sudah membantunya lulus kuliah lebih cepat dari semestinya menjadi lambat nan lemot seperti modem milik sang author.('Jangan sakit hati modem-ku, aku tetap mencintaimu' :v)

"Ke-kenapa?" Tanya kuroko yang akhirnya bisa mencarna perkataan Akashi yang sudah lewat 5 menit yang lalu.

"Aku hanya ingin makan denganmu." ucap Akashi santai. Dilihatnya jam tangan miliknya yang kini sudah menunjukkan pukul 12.20, di ketukkan jarinya ke meja seakan sudah tidak sabar menunggu.

Kuroko menatap Akashi bingung, "Kenapa Akashi-kun tiba-tiba ingin mengajakku makan? Jangan-jangan Akashi-kun merencanakan sesuatu?" ucap kuroko menatap Akashi curiga.

Akashi mendengus kesal mendengarnya, "Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu makan siang bersama, apa itu salah?"

"Itu salah jika Akashi-kun yang mengajakku."balas kuroko cepat.

Cukup, Akashi benar-benar kesal sekarang. Memasukkan tangannya ke dalam blazer-nya, Akashi mengeluarkan sebuah gunting merah tajam yang Nampak sangat berbahaya di mata kuroko.

Suara yang amat khas keluar dari gunting, Nampak gunting yang kini sedang Akashi pegang adalah gunting keramat pemberian Ki Joko Bodo yang berada di Indonesia(DAFUQ)

" _Tetsuna"_

Kuroko menelan air ludahnya susah saat Akashi memanggil namanya dengan nada yang paling menyeramkan, benar-benar menyeramkan hingga membuat dirinya keringat dingin seketika.

Akashi dengan aura hitam yang terpancar jelas di punggungnya menatap kuroko tajam, " _Kamu mau makan siang denganku bukan?"_ Akashi memberikan Kuroko senyuman yang paling-sangat-benar-benar **Indah**.

GLUP

Seluruh murid kelas 2-1 menelan air ludah mereka tak kalah susah, semua beranjak menjauh dari tempat Kuroko dan Akashi berada. Mereka tidak mau mengambil resiko menjadi korban selanjutnya dari Akashi Seijuurou yang di kenal sebagai murid berprestasi dan juga sempurna seperti Akashi. Dan juga Akashi yang di juluki _King of the hell_ atau _Satan_ oleh teman-teman bahkan guru-guru teiko akademi karena kesadisannya.

Kuroko masih menatap datar Akashi, namun sebenarnya dia juga takut dengan perubahan wujud Akashi sekarang. Walaupun takut namun nampaknya dia malah kelihatan lebih santai dari pada murid-murid yang lainnya, malah dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu sekarang.

"Aku akan makan siang dengan Akashi-kun, namun ada syaratnya." Kata kuroko menatap Akashi datar.

Akashi yang mendengar itu pun mengurung kembali aura jahatnya namun gunting keramatnya masih tetap berada di tangannya dengan posisi siap di lempar kapan saja.

"Lalu apakah itu Tetsuna?"

Kuroko tersenyum tipis,"Aku mau-"

.

.

Kuroko berjalan menuju kantin dengan santai, tidak terburu-buru dan seperti biasa mengenakan poker face-nya. Dia terus berjalan tanpa hadangan, murid-murid di sekelilingnya nampaknya tidak menyadari keberadaannya dan terus melanjutkan aktivitas mereka.

Kuroko tidak terlalu perduli dengan itu, malah dia bersyukur tidak ada yang menyadarinya , karena itu keuntungan nya untuk berjalan dengan mudahnya di lautan manusia di sekelilingnya.

BRUK

Kuroko di tabrak oleh seseorang hingga hampir membuat dirinya kehilangan keseimbangan, di lihatnya orang yang telah seketika kedua matanya yang sudah bulat semakin membulat saat melihat pelakunya.

Pemuda bersurai ungu, dengan tinggi yang kuroko yakini hampir lebih dari 2 meter menatap dirinya dari atas. Kedua tangannya memegang dua plastic besar yang isinya terdapat sebuah snack bernama maiubou.

"Ah, wari~ aku tidak melihatmu. Kamu terlalu kecil sih." Ucap pemuda itu dengan nada malas.

Tiga siku-siku bermunculan di dahi kuroko, walaupun memang benar dia kecil. Tapi kata-kata pemuda itu benar-benar menusuk, "Tidak apa, jangan khawatir." Ucap kuroko berusaha tenang.

Pemuda itu mengangguk, "Kalau begitu aku akan berikan permen padamu." Pemuda itu membuka plastic di tangan kirinya. Sambil menahan plastic di tangan kanannya, dia berusaha mengambil permen yang di maksud. Namun…

SREK SREK

Plastic di tangan kirinya jatuh hingga snack-snack seperti pocky, potato chip, candy, dan jangan lupa maiubou jatuh berserakan.

"Yah~ jatuh." Pemuda itu memungut snack-snack itu. Namun karena plastic di tangan kanannya terbuka lebar, snack-snack di dalamnya pun ikut keluar dan berserakan bersama snack yang lain.

Kuroko semakin sweatdrop melihatnya, dia jadi ingat kasus kejadian midorima tadi pagi. Sepertinya mereka memiliki ikatan yang sama, sama-sama ceroboh. Namun singkirkan tsundere untuk yang ini, karena bagi kuroko pemuda di depannya terlihat seperti anak kecil yang polos dan mengatakan apa yang ada di kepalanya.

Kuroko memungut snack-snack itu namun tangannya berhenti bergerak saat pemuda bersurai ungu itu memegang tangannya, pemuda itu menatap kuroko tajam, membuat kuroko tercekang. " _Jangan sentuh maiubou-ku_!" ucap pemuda itu mengerikan.

Kuroko terkejut, namun detik kemudian kembali tenang dengan wajah datarnya yang selalu dia pakai. Kuroko menyentuh tangan pemuda itu, "Jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan mengambil maiubou mu. Aku akan membantumu mengambil semua snack-snack mu yang jatuh." ucap kuroko lembut, tatapannya melembut seraya tersenyum tipis.

Nampaknya pemuda itu melunak dan melepas tangan kuroko, dia pun mengangguk. Mereka pun memungut semua snack-snack milik sang pemuda lalu memasukkannya kedalam plastic.

"Terima kasih, etto…"

"Kuroko tetsuna, senang bertemu denganmu." Ucap kuroko memperkenalkan dirinya.

Pemuda bersurai ungu mengangguk,"Aku murasakibara atsushi, aku juga kuro-chin."

Kuroko mengeryit bingung, "Kuro-chin?"

"Nama kuro-chin terlalu panjang, merepotkan. Jadi panggil kuro-chin saja." Ucap pemuda itu dengan nada malasnya.

Kuroko sweatdrop mendengarnya namun mengangguk, pasrah saja mau di panggil apa saja.

"Ah! Permen kuro-chin belum ku ambil." Murasakibara kembali berusaha mengambil permennya. Dengan posisi yang sama seperti awal.

"Murasakibara-kun, biar aku pegang. Nanti jatuh lagi." Tawar kuroko sweatdrop.

Murasakibara menatap kuroko sejenak, detik kemudian dia mengangguk dan menyerahkan kantung plastic besar di tangan kanannya pada kuroko.

"Ini dia, ini kuro-chin. Permennya." murasakibara memberikan permen lollipop besar pada kuroko.

Kuroko ragu mengambilnya, namun melihat tatapan polos murasakibara. Dia pun terpaksa menerimanya, "Terima kasih murasakibara-kun."

Murasakibara mengangguk, "Sama-sama kuro-chin."

"Jadi murasakibara-kun mau kemana dengan kantung plastic sebesar ini?" Tanya kuroko penasaran.

"Aku mau ke kantin, Aka-chin menungguku." Jawabnya seraya menunjuk kantin yang berada tidak jauh dari mereka berdiri.

Kuroko mengangguk mengerti, "Bagaimana kalau kita pergi bersama? Aku juga mau ke kantin."

"Oke~!"

Mereka pun pergi ke kantin bersama, sepanjang jalan Murasakibara terus menatap permen lollipop pemberiannya. Kuroko yang melihat itu pun merasa tidak enak, "Um, murasakibara-kun. Kamu mau?" tawar kuroko ragu.

"Bolehkah?"

Kuroko mengangguk, dia pun membuka bungkus permen itu lalu mengarahkannya kemulut murasakibara.

"Aa, nyam..nyam."

Kuroko hanya sweatdrop melihat kelakuan kekanakan dia tidak membencinya, namun itu sedikit sulit di atasi karena kelakuan pemuda bersurai ungu itu tidak cocok dengan penampilannya.

"Kalian terlihat sangat dekat, Tetsuna, Atsushi."

Kuroko menoleh dan mendapati Akashi yang sedang menyeringai di depannya.

"Ah! Aka-chin." Panggil murasakibara saat melihat Akashi.

"Aka-chin?" beo kuroko menatap Akashi heran.

Akashi hanya tersenyum tipis melihatnya, "Tak perlu di pusingkan dengan cara atsushi memanggil namaku, kamu juga pasti jadi korbannya bukan? Tetsuna?"

Kuroko menghela nafas panjang, "Ya, kau benar Akashi-kun."

Akashi tersenyum melihatnya, "Ya, ayo kita makan. Aku sudah dapat tempat untuk kita." Akashi berjalan meninggalkan kuroko dan murasakibara. Keduanya pun mengikuti Akashi dari belakang.

Sampainya, Akashi memesan curry, Murasakibara memakan snack-nya, kuroko membeli sandwich dan susu kotak.

"Kamu yakin hanya makan itu tetsuna?"

"Ya, ini lebih dari cukup."

"Kuro-chin, makanmu terlalu sedikit. Kamu mau maiubou-ku?"

"Tidak, terima kasih murasakibara-kun."

Mereka makan dengan sedikit percakapan, bukan percakapan menyenangkan, namun setidaknya menghilangkan keheningan yang tercipta.

"Akashi-kun."

Akashi menatap kuroko, kedua mata kuroko Nampak sedikit berbinar-binar. Terlihat sedang menantikan sesuatu, Akashi tersenyum melihatnya. "Ya, aku tau tetsuna. Ini kubelikan untukmu." Akashi mengambil segelas minuman yang memang sudah dia beli pada kuroko.

Kuroko mengambilnya dengan sedikit terburu-buru. Di hesapnya minuman itu lalu kedua matanya semakin berbinar.

"Bagaimana? Enak?"

Kuroko mengangguk mantap, "Enak, terima kasih Akashi-kun!" kuroko tersenyum senang lalu kembali menghesap minumannya.

Akashi tertegun, di tatapnya kuroko tak percaya. Seurai senyuman tulus terukir jelas di wajah tampannya, menahan kepalanya di tangan kanannya, Akashi menatap kuroko. "Apa seenak itu vanilla shake yang kau minum tetsuna?" Tanya Akashi penasaran.

Kuroko mengangguk,"Aku sangat menyukai vanilla shake Akashi-kun, jangan mengolokku." Ucapnya sedikit mengembungkan kedua pipinya.

Akashi mendengus geli melihatnya, "Sepertinya ekspresi wajahmu berubah tergantung suasana dan mood mu tetsuna, terutama saat ada vanilla shake." Ucap Akashi seraya menyentil dahi kuroko pelan.

Kuroko mengelus dahinya,"Benarkah? Aku tidak menyadarinya."

Akashi menggeleng pelan, "Kamu benar-benar menarik, tak salah aku tertarik padamu." ucap Akashi jujur.

Kuroko yang mendengar itu terkejut, di tatapnya Akashi tak percaya. "Kamu tertarik padaku? Pada gadis kutu buku seperti ku?" Tanya kuroko tak percaya. Walaupun dia lelaki, perannya adalah seorang gadis kutu buku, jangan lupa.

Akashi mengangguk, "Benar, ada yang salah dengan itu?"

"Tidak, hanya saja rasanya terkesan aneh. Lagipula banyak yang tidak menyukaiku karena aura tipis dan keberadaanku."

Akashi mendengus geli, "Atsushi, apa kamu menyukai tetsuna?" Tanya Akashi menatap pemuda bersurai ungu itu yang sejak tadi masih asyik memakan pocky berbagai rasanya.

Murasakibara mengangguk, "Umm. Aku menyukai kuro-chin. Dia baik, dia memberikan permennya padaku."

"Murasakibara-kun, permen itu sejak awal memang milikmu bukan milikku."

"Eh? Benarkah?"

Akashi terkekeh pelan,"Walaupun begitu tetap saja dia menyukaimu tetsuna, dia tidak terlalu baik dengan bersosialisasi. Tapi kamu berteman dengannya dengan begitu mudahnya, itu sudah cukup membuatmu terlihat special."

"Special? Apa yang special dariku?"

"Banyak hal, cepat atau lambat kamu akan mengerti." Akashi kembali memakan curry-nya kembali, meninggalkan kuroko yang masih bingung dengan ucapannya.

'Special? Aku? Paling hanya bualannya saja'

.

.

Kuroko duduk di tempat tidurnya, wig sudah lepas dari kepalanya. Membaca novel BL miliknya, dia bersandar di dinding dengan santai.

Situasi terasa aneh, biasanya kamar asrama di tinggali oleh dua orang. Namun kuroko hanya sendiri di sini, satu tempat tidur, satu meja belajar, satu lemari, satu kulkas dan kamar mandi beserta shower dan bathtub. Ini lebih terlihat kamar privat di banding kamar asrama.

Beruntung sekali kuroko, dia mendapat kamar itu berkat kepintarannya. Kamar itu adalah bekas kamar ketua osis 2 tahun yang lalu, untuk menjadi ketua osis termasuk kategori sulit. Mengingat sekolah yang kuroko masuki termasuk sekolah terpandang, Teiko Akademi.

Untung saja kuroko mendapat nilai sempurna saat penerimaan masuk, jadi kuroko mendapat kamar special-aman ini. Jadi kuroko bisa bersikap selayaknya dirinya , dan tidak perlu mengenakan wig agar tetap menjaga image-nya.

Mengenai teiko, kuroko masih belum berhasil melaksanakan misi yang membawanya kemari. Sudah 3 hari berlalu, namun dia masih belum bertemu dengan taiga. Walaupun ingin mencarinya, kejadian demi kejadian terus bermunculan membuatnya kerepotan.

Dan jangan lupa Akashi yang selalu muncul setiap kejadian-kejadian berlangsung.

"Kenapa dia selalu ada di mana pun aku berada? Aneh, biasanya orang-orang malah tidak menyadari keberadaanku dan dia… berbeda.." kuroko merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur. "Dia menemukanku dengan mudah, mata tajamnya terlihat seakan terus menatapku di mana pun dan sudut mana pun aku berada. Kadang-kadang membuatku merinding." ucapnya sambil memeluk dirinya yang tiba-tiba gemetar karena merinding.

" _Kamu benar-benar menarik, tidak salah aku tertarik padamu."_

"Orang aneh, kenapa dia malah tertarik padaku. Padahal dia sangat tampan, dia bahkan pintar." kuroko menutup matanya dengan lengannya. "Laki-laki seperti itu pasti mendapatkan banyak fans… huh? Tunggu dulu."

Kuroko bangkit dari tidurnya, kedua matanya menunjukkan kebingungan mendalam. "Dia memang tampan, tapi kenapa… tidak ada satu pun orang yang dekat dengannya?" Tanya-nya bingung.

Kuroko ingat saat di kelas, tidak ada satu pun murid yang mendekati Akashi. Dan jangan lupa saat jam pertama kelas, semua teman sekelasnya hanya diam dan duduk di bangku mereka masing-masing. Mereka Nampak tegang dan takut, kuroko pernah melihat salah satu teman sekelasnya yang menatap Akashi takut, bahkan tubuhnya gemetaran saat Akashi membalas tatapannya.

Namun dari semua itu, yang selalu kuroko rasakan bukan ketakutan. Bukan ketakutan karena Akashi, memang dia sempat merasa takut saat pertama kali melihat Akashi yang sebenarnya. Tapi sekarang saat dia sudah pernah melihat dan menyaksikannya sendiri, kuroko malah terlihat santai dan menganggapnya biasa.

Yang kuroko rasakan adalah kesediahan dan kesepian yang mendalam, bagi Kuroko Akashi terlihat sangat rapuh, namun mencoba tegar agar tak seorang pun memandang rendah dirinya. Salah satu sosok yang selalu menjadi kekaguman bagi Kuroko.

"Tipe orang sempurna adalah sosok yang mendapatkan siksaan mendalam di masa lalu…" gumamnya pelan.

"…dan Akashi-kun salah satunya…"

.

.

 **To be continue**

 **[Chapter 3 is here! Maaf updatenya lama. Apa pembaca puas? Apa kalian suka? Jika ada masukan, tolong di Review minna! Dan jika ingin mengkritik, jangan terlalu pedas ya? Kokoro ini lelah :'v. Arigatogozaimasu! Matta!]**

 _[_ _ **Thankz for the reviews : Kujyo Akari, Snow, Akakuro Livers, Yuki, K-chan, and 99]**_


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING!**

[ **Jika ada kesalahan ataupun kata-kata yang tidak nyambung alias masuk akal. Itu bukan kesengajaan Author melainkan ke-error-an saat mempublish/update Fanfic. Jadi mohon maaf jika membuat para Readers kurang nyaman membaca. Gomenasai!]**

 **.**

 **Chapter 04:Finally Found Him**

 **.**

"Tetsuna."

"Ya? Ada apa Akashi-kun?" Tanya kuroko kesal. Pasalnya dia sedang membaca Novel BL miliknya yang baru dia baca beberapa lembar sejak tadi malam. Dan dia sudah terbuai dengan isinya. Kenapa? Karena ada adegan Action yang membuat kuroko geregetan sendiri.

Akashi tersenyum simpul, "Kamu belum memiliki klub yang ingin di masuki bukan? Bagaimana kalau kamu menjadi Manager klub basket?"

'Basket?' kuroko berpikir, dia tidak sedang mempertimbangkan ingin masuk atau tidak. Dia sedang mengingat sesuatu. Sepertinya dia melupakan sesuatu yang penting.

Mata yang sejak dulu bulat itu menjadi semakin bulat. Benar. Kuroko melupakan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang memberikan dirinya petunjuk keberadaan taiga.

"Akashi-kun…"

"Ya? Jadi apa jawabannmu?"

Kuroko menatap Akashi dengan tatapan yang amat serius. "Boleh aku melihat latihan kalian hari ini?" Tanya kuroko datar namun ada penekanan disana. Seakan dia benar-benar memaksa ingin melihat.

Akashi menatap kuroko sejenak, "Oke. Tentu saja kamu boleh melihatnya tetsuna. Kebetulan hari ini klub basket akan latihan. Kamu bisa kesana setelah pulang sekolah nanti."

Kuroko mengangguk,"Baik, terima kasih Akashi-kun."

.

"Defense! Perkuat pertahanan kalian!"

"Nice shoot!"

Kuroko menatap datar gym teiko, siswa-siswa teiko sedang latihan sekarang. Tentunya mereka sedang latihan basket, suara decitan sepatu itu terlalu familiar dengan teriakan Nice di sepanjang permainan.

"Eh? Siapa kamu ssu?"

Seorang pemuda bersurai kuning menatap kuroko heran, dari wajahnya dia terlihat sangat tampan, terlihat seperti seorang model. Atau mungkin dia seorang model? Entahlah.

"Namaku Kuroko Tetsuna, aku disini atas keinginan Akashi-kun." Jawab kuroko datar.

"Eh?! Akashicchi?!" nada kejut keluar dari mulut pemuda itu. Di tatapnya kuroko tak percaya. Sedangkan kuroko terus berpikir keras dengan nama Akashi yang di tampah cchi oleh pemuda surai kuning di hadapannya.

'Kenapa semuanya punya cara memanggil nama yang berbeda-beda?' batin kuroko bertanya.

"Kamu terlalu berisik Ryouta." Akashi datang menghampiri kuroko dan pemuda yang di panggil ryouta. Kini suda sudah mengganti pakaiannya menjadi t-shirt putih dengan jersey basket berwarna merah yang sepertinya sengaja di bedakan dari seragam yang lain.

"Kenapa Akashicchi menyuruh dia kesini?!" Tanya kise berlebihan. Di tunjuk kuroko tepat di depan wajah kuroko.

Kuroko yang tengah di tunjuk merasa kesal dan menyingkirkan tangan pemuda itu. " Kumohon jangan menunjukku seperti itu. Itu membuatku kesal," ucap kuroko bersungguh-sungguh. Kedua matanya terlihat tajam , keluar sedikit aura hitam dari nya. Kini kuroko terlihat menakutkan seperti Akashi.

Pemuda bersurai kuning menatap kuroko tak percaya, dia berjalan mundur. Tubuhnya gemetaran, matanya berair. Dia menangis, namun kuroko tau itu hanya tangisan buaya. "Kowaii! Dia benar-benar menakutkan! Jangan-jangan dia pacarnya akashicchi?!" tuduh Pemuda itu kelewatan.

Akashi menggeleng pelan,"Tentu saja tidak. Aku memang tertarik dengannya tapi tidak dengan artian itu Ryouta. Lagipula dia teman sekelasku dan juga calon Manager kedua klub basket." Jawab Akashi seraya mengelus kepala kuroko , membuat yang di elus semakin kesal.

"Akashi-kun, aku tidak bilang aku setuju menjadi manager klub basket." Sergah kuroko datar , namun semua tau dia sedang kesal sekarang.

Akashi menyeringai, "Karena itu aku bilang 'Calon' Manager, Tetsuna. Kamu tidak perlu semarah itu bukan?" Mata Akashi menatap kuroko tajam, aura hitam keluar dari tubuhnya.

Kini pemuda bersurai kuning yang sejak tadi ketakutan hingga titik ingin pipis di celana semakin ketakutan melihat kontes adu aura hitam di depannya.

"Aomine brengsek! Cepat berikan kalungku!"

Kedua mata kuroko membulat, suara itu… dia tau suara itu.

"Berisik kamu Kagami! Aku Cuma pinjam sebentar. Lagipula kenapa kamu pelit seperti itu sih? Ini Cuma kalung biasa." Pemuda bersurai navy-blue memainkan kalung pemuda bersurai merah kehitaman yang menatapnya kesal.

"Berhenti Aomine! Cepat berikan kalung itu padaku!" pemuda bersurai hitam menatap pemuda navy-blue tajam. Semua tau pemuda itu sedang marah sekarang.

Kuroko berjalan mendekati suara familiar itu. Dan ternyata dugaannya benar, pemuda itu. .

.

Taiga…

.

Kuroko berlari menuju pemuda bersurai merah kehitaman itu lalu…

"Taiga-kun!"

Memeluknya erat…

"Ha?" Kagami menatap kuroko bingung, kedua pipinya bersemu merah.

"Hoi kagami! Siapa dia ? jadi kamu sudah punya pacar ya? Cih! Memangnya apa bagusnya kamu?" ucap pemuda bernama Aomine menatap taiga kesal.

"A-apa?! Aku tidak tau dia! Dan apa kamu bilang?! Yang gak ada bagusnya itu kamu AHO!" sahut Kagami menatap aomine kesal.

"Apa kamu bilang BAKA?!" kedua pemuda itu terus berkelahi tanpa perduli dengan situasi.

"Tetsuna, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Akashi mendekati kuroko yang masih terus memeluk Kagami erat. Mendengar nama itu Kagami mengeryit bingung, walaupun nama kuroko sedikit berbeda tapi itu tidak mengubah semua nya. Walaupun penampilan kuroko berbeda, Kagami tau semua seluk beluk kuroko.

Kagami menatap kuroko tak percaya,"Tetsuna? Ja-jangan-jangan kamu..!"

Kuroko menatap Kagami, kini mata Kagami membulat. Ternyata dugaannya dia benar.

"Tetsu- Ugh!"

Ucapan Kagami terputus karena pukulan mematikan dari sahabatnya itu.

"Dasar Taiga BAKA! BAKA!" kuroko memaki Kagami dengan mata berlinang. Kagami meringis kesakitan, namun matanya terus menatap kuroko dengan tatapan tak percaya. Di depannya… kuroko…

.

Sedang menangis…

.

Air mata terus berlinang, membasahi kedua pipi. "Kenapa kamu pindah ke teiko?!" teriak kuroko menatap Kagami Tanya.

"Tetsu –"

"Aku nekat ke teiko hanya untuk melihatmu! Bertanya kenapa kamu pindah ke sini! Kenapa taiga?! Jawab aku!" kuroko tidak bisa mengendalikan emosinya. Di tatapnya kagami dengan matanya yang terus-terusan melinangkan air mata. Entah mengapa dia menangis, sebenarnya dia tidak serindu itu sampai emosinya meledak. Dia hanya mengkhawatirkan ibu rumah tangga yang ikut dia tinggalkan. Kalau terjadi sesuatu pada Alex bagaimana?

Dan lagi , dengan harga dirinya yang sudah terinjak-injak karena telah memakai pakaian ini hanya untuk menemui Kagami. Mengingat itu membuatnya semakin emosi.

Kagami menunduk, dia tidak tau harus berkata apa. Tentu dia memiliki alasan. Hanya saja mengatakannya sekarang…

"Apa kamu sudah idiot?! Bagaimana bisa kamu meninggalkan Alex sendirian! Meninggalkan wanita tak berguna itu sendiri! Apa yang kamu pikirkan,hah?!" Tanya kuroko semakin jadi. Ekspresi Kagami semakin lama semakin bersalah. Sepertinya dia sudah lupa dengan sifat-sifat khas ibunya.

Kuroko menyeka air matanya,"Kamu tau?! Sekarang rumahmu seperti tempat sampah! Bahkan tikus ada di mana-mana!" oke, yang tadi Cuma di tambahin. Gak ada tikus di apartemen keluarga Garcia/Kagami. Memang tempatnya udah pas untuk sarang tikus, jadi sekalian tambahin saja.

Kini hati Kagami terguncang, di tatapnya kuroko tak percaya.

"Alex bahkan salah memasukkan telur! Dan malah memasak celana dalamnya untuk jadi sarapan paginya! Kamu dengar?! CELANA DALAM!" teriak kuroko kencang. Kini kalimat Celana Dalam bergema di senjuru Gym. Kalau yang ini memang ada benarnya. Sebenarnya mata kuroko yang salah sudah mengira benda hitam alias gosong di piring itu telur. Ternyata semakin di amati ada renda-renda di benda hitam itu. Setelah itu Kuroko langsung connect.

Semua yang mendengar itu berhenti berlatih dan menatap Kuroko dan Kagami, dan membatin ' **What Happen to Celana Dalam?** '. Karena mereka tidak mendengar sepenuhnya.

Lalu reaksi Kagami?

Ekspresi Kagami berubah menjadi Horror,seakan kiamat sudah hampir dekat, wajahnya pucat, keringat dingin bercucuran. Dia tidak menyangka akan seperti ini. Dia pun bangkit lalu membalikkan tubuhnya, dan…

"ALEX!" berlari keluar gym entah kemana.

Hening…

Hening…

Tak seorang pun yang berani membuka suara, kuroko hanya diam sambil terus menatap tempat di mana kagami pergi. Lalu dia menunduk dan menatap aomine yang masih bingung dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Aomine-kun, apa aku benar?" Tanya kuroko menatap aomine.

Aomine terkejut lalu menganggu,"I-iya."

Kuroko berjalan mendekati aomine, menjulurkan tangannya seraya berkata."Bisa kembalikan kalung itu? Bagi taiga-kun, kalung itu benar-benar berharga. Sangat berharga." Ucaptnya seraya tersenyum.

Aomine terkejut, dia pun mengembalikan kalung itu dengan salah tingkah."O-oke. Sorry. Aku tidak tau itu."

Kuroko menggeleng, "Tak apa. Itu bukan salahmu." Ucapnya. Di tatapnya Cincin yang kini menjadi sebuah kalung yang selalu melingkar di leher jejang Kagami. Cincin itu adalah tanda persaudaraan Kagami dan sepupunya sejak mereka kecil. Walaupun kuroko adalah orang luar dalam hubungan itu. Mereka selalu memperlakukan kuroko selayaknya adik , dan menjaganya. Sejak itu, kuroko benar-benar menganggap Kagami sebagai salah satu bagian keluarganya.

.

.

"Jadi sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Bisa kamu jelaskan padaku tetsuna?" Tanya Akashi menatap kuroko yang kini berdiri dengan ekspresi datar yang tertuju padanya.

Kuroko menghela nafas panjang ,"Baiklah, sebenarnya tujuanku pindah ke teiko untuk bertemu dengan taiga-kun." Ucap kuroko jujur. "Seperti yang Akashi-kun dengar tadi, taiga-kun pindah ke teiko tanpa mengucapkan satu kata pun pada ibunya, Alex. Dan meninggalkan ibu tak berguna itu sendiri."

"I-ibu tak berguna nanodayo?"

Kuroko menatap midorima, "Alex-san tidak bisa memasak, ataupun semua hal berbau perkerjaan rumah tangga. Dan semua yang mengerjakannya adalah taiga-kun, karena itu keputusan taiga-kun meninggalkan alex-san sendiri itu benar-benar fatal. Bagaimana jika alex-san meninggal karena kelalaiannya? Taiga-kun akan benar-benar menyesal nantinya."

"um, kurokocchi.. kata-kata mu tadi benar-benar menusuk." Ucap kise seraya _sweatdorp_.

Kuroko menggeleng, "Ya aku tau, tapi semuanya benar. Sesaat aku sampai di apartemenku dulu, bunyi ledakan terdengar di apartemen taiga-kun. Dan saat aku melihat apa yang terjadi-" kuroko menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menatap semuanya."-oven taiga-kun meledak. Dan apartemen taiga-kun hancur sehancurnya."

Semua menatap kuroko tak percaya. Ternyata ini lebih parah dari yang di perkirakan.

Akashi menghela nafas panjang, "Aku tidak menyangka akan seperti ini. Dan lagi waktu perjanjian masih 4 bulan lagi." Ucapnya seraya menggeleng.

"Perjanjian? Perjanjian apa?" Tanya kuroko menatap Akashi curiga.

Akashi menatap kuroko, dia tau kuroko curiga. Jelas saja, kuroko sedang menatap tajam Akashi sekarang. "Perjanjian dimana taiga harus bersekolah di teiko selama 6 bulan."

Kuroko terbelalak,"Kenapa? Karena alasan apa perjanjian itu?"

"Sekolah Kagami kalah dalam pertandingan melawan kami, dan kagami tidak terima itu. Dia pun menantang aomine 1 on 1 , tapi keberuntungan tidak berpihak padanya. Dia pun kalah, seperti apa yang dia katakan. Yang kalah harus mendengarkan apa yang di katakan pemenang, dan Akashi menyuruhnya untuk bersekolah di teiko. Dengan potensi yang dia miliki pindah kesini bukan masalah. Dan itulah kenapa dia ada disini nanodayo." Jelas midorima seraya membetulkan kacamatanya yang sama sekali tidak merosot.

Kuroko terdiam, perjanjian konyol. Kenapa hanya perjanjian ini Kagami mau meninggalkan alex? Harusnya dia tau betapa tak bergunanya alex tanpa Kagami, bukannya kuroko mengolok alex. Tapi itu kenyataannya.

"Ku-kuroko.."

Kuroko menoleh, di tatapnya kagami yang kini berdiri di hadapannya. Dia terus menggaruk lehernya, merasa kaku. Kagami terus mengalihkan pandangannya, tidak berani menatap langsung pada wajah kuroko."A-aku minta maaf.. aku tau aku salah. Aku sudah jelaskan semuanya pada alex." Jelas kagami.

Kuroko menatap Kagami datar.

"Uh.. A-alex memaafkanku.. yah dan.. di-dia bilang tak apa.."

Kuroko menatap kagami, kagami masih terus mengalihkan tatapannya. Kuroko pun menghela nafas lalu tersenyum, "Baiklah, aku maafkan." Ucapnya menuai senyum lebar dari kagami.

"Thank you tetsu-"

"Kagami-kun!" panggil kuroko menatap taiga tajam. Taiga langsung terdiam, dia akhirnya mengerti. Dia pun tutup mulut dan tersenyum, "Maaf kuroko, harusnya aku tidak panggil nama kecilmu disini." Ucap kagami beralasan.

Kuroko mengangguk,"Tak apa. Dan harusnya aku juga memanggil Kagami-kun, bukan Taiga-kun."

Kagami mengangguk, "Ya, kuroko…" kagami berjalan mendekati kuroko lalu mendekapnya erat. Semua yang melihat tercekang, ".. terima kasih… dan selamat datang kembali _tetsuya_.." bisiknya pelan.

Kuroko tersenyum di balik pelukan kagami, di balasnya pelukan kagami. "Ya, senang bisa kembali."

.

 **.**

 **To be continue**

 **[Okay! Chapter 4 is here! Bagi yang bertanya2 di mana Kagami semua sudah terungkap jelas. Yah lebih rincinya, Akashi menyuruh Kagami untuk masuk Teiko untuk melihat potensi Kagami lebih dekat. Dan itu juga Request dari 'Seseorang'.**

 **Well, is it too childish? Not good enough? Or is it not make any sense? Tell me your honest comment. And don't forget , to not give me a Harsh/too Hot Comment :'v**

 **Reply The Reviews (** Lagi gak ada Kerjaan jadi saya balas :'v Gomenasai **) :**

 **Kujyo Akari :** Hehehe, Sankyuu udah mau sabar menunggu. Well, do not worry. Fanfic ini sebenarnya udah lama selesai. Cuman, kalau langsung update semua , kurang menarik. Jadi Gomenasai, buat minna yang penasaran-amat sangat :'v

 **Ryouta Suke :** Well, it's true that your Comment way too Harsh to my Kokoro. But, it's okay :'v. Sankyuu for the reviews btw. Dan ane masih bingung dgn maksud Ryouta Suke-san. Can you explain to me what EYD ? dan bahasa berantakan, bisa lebih rinci lagi? Gak papa kalau panjang amat. Okelah. And what TYPOS? Saya masih bingung. Dan kata-kata berantakan udah ane jelaskan kalau itu bukan salah ane, jadi maaf :v.

 **Dewi15 , Rizky307 , Ryukou 1896 :** Arigatou! Semangat nunggu nya ya!

 **Mizukami Sakura-chan** **:** Sankyuu For Reading! Yah, soal Akashi. Tolong bersabarlah, biar makin menarik :v hohoho. And Kagami is here!


	5. Chapter 5

**WARNING!**

[ **Jika ada kesalahan ataupun kata-kata yang tidak nyambung alias masuk akal. Itu bukan kesengajaan Author melainkan ke-error-an saat mempublish/update Fanfic. Jadi mohon maaf jika membuat para Readers kurang nyaman membaca. Gomenasai!]**

 **[Dan bagi yang tidak menyukai Pair AkaKuro di harapkan** _ **KELUAR SEKARANG JUGA!**_ **Di larang KERAS membuat Comment pedas mengenai My Beloved OTP. But for the fans who truly in love with AkaKuro. Please Continue and Enjoy]**

 **.**

 **Chapter 05:Unexpected Scene**

 **.**

"Jadi apa yang kamu katakan pada alex-san , kagami-kun?" Tanya kuroko pada kagami yang kini tengah melahap roti lapis extra besar yang kuroko yakini tak akan memuaskan perut kagami yang nyatanya tak pernah kenyang itu.

Kagami masih terus menguyah,"..hm, aku beritahu alasannya ..nyam nyam.. lalu minta maaf." Ucap kagami lalu menelan roti kunyahannya itu.

Kuroko mengangguk,"Lalu kenapa aomine-kun juga ada di sini? Apa kalian selalu makan bersama disini?" Tanya kuroko menatap aomine yang tengah mengunyah roti yakisoba di tangannya. Sekarang mereka bertiga sedang berada di atap sekolah, tempat biasa kagami singgahi saat istirahat.

"Mana mau aku terus bersamanya! Aku selalu disini , dia saja yang ikut-ikut kesini." Jawab aomine seraya menunjuk-nunjuk wajah kagami, hingga membuat banyak siku-siku yang bermunculan di dahi kagami.

"Apa maksudmu Ahomine?! Siapa juga yang mau ikut dengan si AHO sepertimu!"

"Apa kamu bilang Bakagami?! Setiap hari lihat wajahmu selalu membuatku Kesal BAKA!"

"AHO!"

"BAKA!"

Kuroko menatap datar kedua pemuda bertubuh tinggi di hadapannya, entah mengapa kedua pemuda di hadapannya terlihat sangat mirip. Yang membedakan hanya warna kulit mereka saja, aomine Hitam sedangkan kagami Putih. Dan jangan lupa warna rambut mereka. Jika saja kedua pemuda itu mendengar apa kuroko pikirkan, pasti perkelahian mereka akan semakin parah.

"Kalian berdua kumohon tenanglah, jika kalian seperti ini terus tidak akan habisnya. Aku bisa tau hanya dengan melihat kalian berdua, kalian berdua sangat mirip. Sama-sama 'Keras Kepala'. "

TWICH

"APA?!" dua tatapan kesal mengarah pada kuroko. Ah, Kuroko keceplosan. Kuroko tau mereka berdua benar-benar kesal sekarang. Dan situasi ini benar-benar membuat kuroko lelah.

Sepertinya kuroko tidak punya cara lain. Dia harus –

"Baiklah kalian berdua, aku permisi dulu. Jaa!"

-kabur.

"TUNGGU KUROKO!"

.

.

'Sepertinya mereka tidak mengejarku. Syukurlah..' batin kuroko menghela nafas lega. Dia pun berjalan menuju kelas, beberapa menit lagi kelas akan di mulai dan dia tidak mau datang terlambat.

Cukup lama Kuroko berjalan, hingga dia melihat **Scene** yang tak terduga. Dia melihat Akashi bersama dengan seorang gadis di halaman belakang. 'Pengakuan cinta? Ternyata ada juga yang berani mengaku pada Akashi-kun. Eh?' Kuroko menyipitkan kedua matanya. Dia tidak salah lihat kan? Gadis itu… menangis?

Gadis itu berlari meninggalkan Akashi, Akashi hanya menatapnya datar lalu kembali masuk ke sekolah. Kuroko hanya menghela nafas lelah, Kuroko yakin, gadis itu mengumpulkan seluruh keberaniannya untuk menyatakan cintanya pada Akashi. Lalu balasan Akashi? Di tolak? Jawabannya pasti Ya, Kuroko yakin Tipe kriteria Gadis idaman Akashi tidak seperti gadis tadi.

Gadis tadi berambut coklat gelap dan pendek, dari auranya sepertinya gadis itu tipe ceria dan Easy going. Penampilannya sedikit berantakan, sepertinya gadis itu mengalami kesulitan dengan tugas rumah tangga. Benar-benar tidak sesuai untuk seorang Akashi Seijuro, pemuda tampan yang selalu menjaga penampilan dan image-nya. Semua nilainya di atas rata-rata, dia bahkan hebat dalam semua bidang olahraga. Benar-benar luar biasa, tapi di satu sisi benar-benar mengerikan.

Kenapa harus si 'Pendek' itu yang mendapatkan anugerah yang luar biasa? Apalagi dia anak orang kaya, hidup benar-benar tidak adil.

.

"Sepertinya kamu melihat sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak kamu lihat Tetsuna, apa aku benar?"

Ugh… tertangkap basah melihat pengakuan cinta oleh orangnya sendiri benar-benar merepotkan. Terutama oleh Raja Satan di hadapannya.

"Maafkan aku Akashi-kun, aku tidak sengaja. Saat itu aku tidak mengira kalau itu pengakuan cinta." Jawab kuroko dengan wajah datarnya, tapi tentu saja jantungnya berdegup kencang sekarang.

Akashi tersenyum simpul, "Jadi kamu tidak pernah berpikir aku akan mendapatkan pengakuan cinta dari seorang gadis , hm? Tetsuna?"

GLUP

Kuroko menelan ludahnya susah, "B-bukan seperti itu Akashi-kun." Kuroko menggeleng, "Ka-kamu tau kan, terkadang kamu sedikit me..menyeramkan. Jadi ku pikir menyatakan cinta padamu itu sulit dan… ummm.. itu.." kuroko tidak tau harus mengatakan apa lagi. Dia menunduk namun sesekali melirik Akashi.

Akashi menutup mulutnya, "Tetsuna kamu benar-benar lucu." Ucapnya sambil menahan tawa.

"Eh?" beo Kuroko menatap Akashi tak percaya. Akashi saat ini sedang… tertawa?

Akashi menatap Kuroko sambil tersenyum lebar,"Kamu benar-benar gadis yang aneh, tapi itu yang membuatmu menarik." Ucap Akashi mengelus kepala Kuroko.

Kuroko menunduk, samar-samar terlihat rona merah di kedua pipinya. "umm… Akashi-kun. Tipe gadis yang kau suka seperti apa?" Tanya Kuroko berusaha menahan wajah datarnya.

Akashi menatap langit,"Mungkin gadis yang bermartabat sama sepertiku. Dia harus seorang gadis yang cerdas, sopan dan juga memiliki kelebihan yang menjadi ciri khasnya." Ucap Akashi.

Kuroko tidak terkejut mendengarnya, itu memang tipe yang pas untuk Akashi. Tapi kelebihan yang Akashi maksudkan apa?

"Akashi-kun tidak memasukkan tipe cantik ataupun manis? Sexy?"

Akashi mengacak rambut Kuroko, jika saja Kuroko tidak memasang jepitan dalam Wig-nya. Bisa-bisa Wig Kuroko lepas dan menimbulkan masalah, dengan Scene tak terduga.

"Semua laki-laki tentu saja mau wanita idamannya cantik , manis ataupun sexy bukan? Tapi bagiku itu sudah cukup. Yang ku mau hanya satu."

Kuroko menatap Akashi Tanya, "Apa itu?"

Tersenyum Akashi mengucapkan.

"Dia mencintaiku apa adanya.."

.

.

Kuroko menatap langit kamarnya, sejak kejadian siang tadi. Dia tidak bisa melupakan ucapan Akashi, terutama ekspresi Akashi yang menunjukkan kesedihan. Hanya mengingat itu membuat Kuroko merasa sedih. Dia tidak suka itu.

"…apa adanya ya… sulit mencari orang seperti itu Akashi-kun." Ucap Kuroko pelan. Kuroko berbalik menatap tembok kamarnya seraya berpikir.'Kenapa aku begitu mencemaskan Akashi-kun? Banyak sekali yang terjadi semenjak aku pindah ke teiko.'batinnya menghela nafas lelah.

Kuroko lalu bangkit dan mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak di meja belajar, "..sekarang urusanku selesai, apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa aku pulang saja?" Tanya-nya bingung.

" _Bagaimana kalau kamu menjadi Manager klub basket?"_

Kuroko teringat dengan perkataan Akashi yang menyuruhnya menjadi manager klub basket. Kuroko terdiam untuk sejenak, mungkin itu ide yang bagus. Kuroko masih tidak ingin pulang, dia masih tetap ingin di Teiko untuk beberapa lama. Jika waktu Kagami masih 4 bulan lagi, mungkin sebaiknya kuroko kembali bersama Kagami agar lebih mudah menjelaskan semuanya saat nanti kuroko ikut keluar dari teiko.

Kuroko mengempalkan tangannya lalu mengucapkan'YOSH' dengan nada semangat, "Baiklah, aku akan menjadi Manager Teiko!"

.

.

"Jadi seperti yang ku katakan tadi, mulai sekarang Kuroko Tetsuna akan menjadi manager kedua kita." Ucap Akashi memberitahukan semuanya.

Kuroko membungkuk kecil,"Mohon bantuannya semua." Ucapnya sopan.

Semuanya hanya mengangguk menerima. Terdengar bisikan-bisikan beberapa anggota di belakang yang membuat Kepala Kagami tercipta 3 siku-siku yang terus bermunculan.

"Dia benar-benar jelek, bahkan dadanya sangat kecil."

"Momoi-san lebih baik darinya, dia cantik dan berdada besar. Sekarang manager kita terlihat aneh, kenapa Akashi membiarkan gadis seperti itu menjadi manager kita?"

Kesal, Kagami berjalan menuju pemuda-pemuda itu lalu menarik kerah bajunya kasar."Apa yang kalian bilang HAH?! Siapa yang kalian sebut jelek?!"

Semuanya menatap Kagami ngeri, kecuali Akashi ,Kuroko dan Aomine yang sudah terbiasa melihat emosi kagami yang meledak.

"Bu-bukan..! kamu salah dengar!" ucap pemuda itu membela diri.

Kagami menarik pemuda itu semakin kasar,"Aku memang bodoh! Tapi aku tidak sebodoh itu sampai bisa kamu bohongi!" ucapnya keras. Baru saja Kagami akan memukul pemuda itu, sebuah tangan menghentikannya.

"Hentikan Kagami-kun" ucap Kuroko menghentikan Kagami.

"Tapi Kuroko! Dia menghinamu! Bagaimana bisa aku membiarkan mulut orang ini menodaimu!?"

Semuanya terkejut mendengar kata-kata Kagami, terdengar seperti seorang kekasih yang marah ketika mendengar kekasihnya di hina dan tidak terima.

Kuroko menggenggam tangan Kagami," Sudahlah Kagami-kun, aku tidak perduli apa yang dia katakan. Jadi jangan kotori tanganmu dengan menghajar mereka." Ucapnya tersenyum menenangkan.

Kagami terdiam, di lepasnya orang itu lalu memeluk Kuroko erat."..Maafkan aku Kuroko.."

Kuroko mengelus punggung Kagami pelan,"Tidak apa Kagami-kun, semuanya bukan salahmu." Kuroko menghela nafas panjang. Di tatapnya Akashi yang menatapnya sejenak lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kuroko.

Apa tadi hanya imajinasinya? Kuroko sempat melihat ekspresi Kesal dari Akashi.

Akashi berjalan mendekati mereka berdua lalu menatap tajam kedua pemuda yang baru saja hampir mendapat bokem mentah dari kagami,"Aku tidak tau apa yang baru saja kalian bicarakan, tapi menghina manager baru kita sampai membuat Taiga marah seperti ini tidak bisa di biarkan. Kalian akan mendapat Hukuman yang sama seperti mendapat hinaan dari orang lain." Ucap Akashi lalu tersenyum iblis, "Kalian bersiaplah."

Semua bergidik ngeri melihat Akashi dalam mode iblisnya, sedangkan kedua pemuda itu merenungkan nasib mereka yang mungkin akan berubah.

Dan Kuroko kembali menghela nafas lelah dengan semua apa yang terjadi hari ini.

.

"Hei lihat! Bukannya itu Mori dan Gato dari klub basket?"

"Iya benar! Apa-apaan itu?! Mereka seperti banci!"

Terdengar tawa dan ejekan dari berbagai arah pada dua pemuda yang Kuroko ingat adalah pemuda-pemuda yang kemarin mengejek Kuroko di klub. Kuroko menatap mereka miris, keduanya memakai pakaian wanita dan make-up tebal lalu berlari mengelilingi lapangan dengan mengenakan high-hills. Sungguh, pemandangan yang sangat ngenes.

"Itu hukumannya karena sudah menentangku."

Kuroko terkejut dan melihat kebelakang, dan berdirilah Sang Satan dengan senyum Devil-nya.

"Tapi mereka hanya mengejekku Akashi-kun. Mereka tidak menentangmu." Balas kuroko. Ya setidaknya itu yang terjadi.

Akashi tersenyum **sedikit** menyeramkan,"Hanya? Tetsuna, apa kamu merasa apa yang mereka lakukan padamu itu kecil sampai membuatmu mengatakan 'hanya' dengan mudahnya?" Tanya Akashi dengan nada tersinggung.

Kuroko hanya bisa diam mendengarnya, tentu saja tidak. Tapi itu semua tidak ada hubungannya dengan Akashi bukan?

"Mereka menghinamu hanya karena dari penampilan, dan yang membuatku kesal adalah mereka membanding-bandingkan manager pilihanku dengan yang lain. Mereka sudah menghinaku Tetsuna." ucap Akashi sekali lagi.

Kuroko hanya bisa ber _sweatdrop_ mendengarnya,"Tapi pasti ada hukuman yang lebih baik dari ini Akashi-kun. Ini terlalu…" kuroko menatap luar. Kedua pemuda yang berdandan ala banci itu terengah-engah dengan wajah memerah dari leher sampai kuping. Mereka pasti benar-benar malu.

"Sudah ku bilang, siapa pun yang menentangku akan mendapat hukuman. Tetsuna kamu juga harus ingat itu."Akashi mengangkat dagu kuroko agar berhadapan dengan wajahnya. Memamerkan Seringaian **tamvan** nya, yang sudah berhasil membuat banyak gadis jatuh di hadapannya.

Kuroko merona merah melihat wajah Akashi yang sangat dekat dengannya, dia pun mengalihkan matanya dari Akashi. "A-aku mengerti Akashi-kun, kumohon lepaskan aku." Kuroko merutuki jantungnya yang berdebar-debar sekarang ini. Ada apa dengannya? Setiap kali berdekatan dengan Akashi, dia selalu mendapat debaran aneh ini.

Akashi mendengus mendengarnya, dengan tidak rela dia pun melepas kuroko.

"Kuroko!"

Kuroko terkejut saat mendengar seseorang memanggilnya, "Kagami-kun? Sedang apa kamu di sini?" Tanya Kuroko saat melihat kagami datang ke kelasnya.

"Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu, ikutlah denganku sebentar." ucapnya seraya menggerakkan jarinya dengan isyarat 'Come Here' pada kuroko.

Kuroko menatap Akashi, "Umm, Akashi-kun. Aku pergi dulu."

Akashi terdiam sejenak, dia pun akhirnya mengangguk "Ya, pergilah. Tapi jangan sampai terlambat masuk."

Kuroko mengangguk lalu berlari kecil mengikuti kagami.

.

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kamu bicarakan Kagami-kun?" Tanya kuroko mengikuti kagami yang entah membawanya kemana.

"Sudahlah ikuti saja aku, kamu pasti akan tau." Ucap kagami tanpa menatap kuroko. Mereka terus berjalan sampai akhirnya tiba di ruang klub yang seperti nya adalah ruang klub teater.

Di bukanya pintu lalu menampakkan pemuda bersurai kuning yang sebenarnya adalah Kise. "Kagamicchi lama, aku capek nunggu ssu!" ucap pemuda itu kesal.

"Maaf, aku baru menjemputnya. Kuroko masuklah." Ucap Kagami menarik Kuroko masuk lalu menutup kembali pintu nya.

"Ano..sebenarnya ada apa ini?" Tanya kuroko bingung.

"Kami akan merubah imej Tetsu-chan!" ucap seorang gadis bersurai pink berdada besar yang berada di belakang kise.

Kuroko menatapnya bingung,"Um, Siapa ya?"

Gadis itu tersenyum lebar, "Namaku Momoi Satsuki, panggil satsuki saja!"

"Ah, Momoi-san manager teiko ya? Salam kenal, namaku Kuroko Tetsuna." Ucapnya membungkuk kecil. Sama sekali tidak berniat memanggil nama kecil Momoi. Momoi yang mendengar itu sedikit cemberut. "Lalu apa maksudnya dengan merubah imej ku?"

Momoi dan Kise saling bertukar senyum, "Kagamin meminta bantuan kami agar merubah penampilan Tetsu-chan agar tidak seperti Kutu buku lagi. Ya kan Kagamin?" ucap Momoi menatap Kagami yang menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"… ya begitulah, dan berhenti memanggilku kagamin!"

"Seperti itulah yang terjadi. Nah sekarang kemarilah Kurokocchi, ayo duduk!" kise memukul pelan kursi yang tepat menghadap sebuah cermin. Kuroko menghela nafas lelah , dia pun menuruti perintah kedua orang itu.

.

.

 **To be continue**

 **[Okay! Chapter 5 is here! Semua terus bertanya adegan AkaKuro mana-mana dan di mana. Plizz Reader, bersabarlah :'v. Don't worry, OTP tercinta saya itu pasti ada. Hint KagaKuro emang paling terasa, tapi itu Cuma pemanasan. KagaKuro just a Family-Ship Not Romanticly.**

 **Well, is it boring? Not good enough? Tell me your honest comment. And don't forget , to not give me a Harsh/too Hot Comment :'v**

 **Gomenasai and Arigatou Minna-san**

 **Reply The Reviews** (Ada beberapa review yg membuat saya Facepalm. Jadi saya balas :'v) **:**

 **Dewi 15:** Don't Worry, Ff ini pasti lanjut ampe tamat. Yang sabar, oke?

 **Mizukami Sakura-chan:** Arigatou udh baca ampe ch4. Wkwkwk, yah. Itu tergantung View dari para reader :p

 **Sakura :** ane senang sudah bisa membuat anda senang# **sokformal**  
Ok, pertanyaan anda mengenai Rate. Ane berharap anda bersabar. Lihat saja kedepan, oke? Pasti bakal mengerti alasannya :v yah, walaupun masih jauh sih. Tapi mohon dukungannya ya.

 **Poppy-chan :** Arigatou. Yang sabar ya. Ff ini pasti berakhir dengan **Bahagia**

 **Hoshi Akari :** Wkwkwk. Yang sabar Hoshi-san :v  
Yah, itu tergantung otak nista saya. Semoga mendukung :v

 **Guest :** Tabah~ tabah~ sebentar lagi~!

 **Dewi :** Pair AkaKuro. Just like what I say. My OTP definitely AkaKuro.


	6. Chapter 6

**WARNING!**

[ **Jika ada kesalahan ataupun kata-kata yang tidak nyambung alias masuk akal. Itu bukan kesengajaan Author melainkan ke-error-an saat mempublish/update Fanfic. Jadi mohon maaf jika membuat para Readers kurang nyaman membaca. Gomenasai!]**

 **[Dan bagi yang tidak menyukai Pair AkaKuro di harapkan** _ **KELUAR SEKARANG JUGA!**_ **Di larang KERAS membuat Comment pedas mengenai My Beloved OTP. But for the fans who truly in love with AkaKuro. Please Continue and Enjoy]**

 **Chapter 06:The Hidden Beauty**

 **.**

"Wow! Kamu benar-benar terlihat sangat cantik Tetsu-chan!" ucap Momoi menatap tak percaya pantulan kuroko dari terdiam membisu melihatnya, sedangkan Kagami tersenyum puas.

Kuroko menatap dirinya sendiri tak percaya,'I-ini aku? A..aku terlihat benar-benar seperti perempuan…' batinnya _sweatdrop_. Hancur sudah harga dirinya sebagai laki-laki.

Kacamata besar ala kutu buku sudah terlepas dari wajah kuroko, rambutnya yang semula di ikat kepang di urai dengan beberapa rambutnya di ikat sedikit di belakang. Rok panjangnya di buat lebih pendek sesuai dengan siswi lainnya. Hanya sedikit perubahan dan WALAH hasilnya.

Kagami berjalan mendekati kuroko lalu memasangkan kacamata yang lebih kecil(Normal) pada kuroko,"Dengan begini semuanya beres." Ucap kagami puas. Dia bersyukur sudah tidak melihat penampilan Kutu Buku Kuroko lagi, sejak kemarin dia tidak bisa tidur karenanya. Oh ayolah, penampilan Kutu Buku itu membuatnya ingin terus-terusan membenturkan kepalanya ke tempok. FaceWall :'v

Masa bodoh dengan Kuroko yang sekarang memakai pakaian wanita. Salahkan Kemanisannya yang sudah membuat Kagami menganggap CrossDressing Kuroko adalah suatu kewajaran.

Salahkan Tubuh kecil Kuroko yang terlihat mirip dengan para Gadis mungil di dunia.

Salahkan Kuroko yang menyukai warna Soft seperti perempuan

Salahkan Kuroko yang menyukai Vanilla Milk Shake

Yah, dan masih banyak lagi.

Intinya, ini salah Kuroko dan Kagami tidak mau di salahkan(Egois).

"Ku-kurokocchi terlihat sangat manis ssu!" teriak kise setelah dari sekian lama terdiam. Kedua matanya berbinar-binar, dia tidak menyangka akan jadi seperti ini. Sepertinya Kise harus memeriksa kedua matanya ke Dokter sejak tadi Dia terus berimajinasi, melihat dua sayap putih yang melekat erat di punggu Kuroko.

'Jangan-jangan Kurokocchi Malaikat Ssu!'

Kuroko menunduk malu, Harga dirinya sudah terinjak, "Me-menurutmu begitu?" ingin sekali Kuroko merobek Rok mini yang melekat di pinggang nya. Tapi dia tahan mati-matian, nanti bentuk _**Batang**_ -nya keliatan lagi.

Kise menganggguk sangat mantap. Dia hanya mengangguk, mulutnya sudah terlalu kaku untuk di gerakkan. Terlalu banyak pujian untuk Kuroko, sampai-sampai dia bingung harus memulainya dari mana.

TENG TENG TENG

Terdengar suara bel bertanda istirahat telah usai. Kuroko harus segera kembali, dia tidak mau melihat Akashi dalam Mode Iblisnya.

Kagami menggandeng kuroko,"Kuroko ayo kita kembali, Akashi bisa marah nanti." Ajaknya.

Kuroko mengangguk, "Baiklah, terima kasih Momoi-san, Kise-kun." ucap kuroko sedikit membungkuk. Dia tersenyum miris, 'Terima Kasih Sudah membuat Harga Diriku jatuh, aku sangat-sangat menghargainya! Hiks..' Kuroko menangis histeris dalam hati.

Kise dan momoi menggeleng, "Tidak masalah tetsu-chan, kami senang membantu. Kalau begitu sampai jumpa di klub ya." Momoi melambaikan tangannya.

Kuroko mengangguk, wajah datar masih menghiasi dengan sedikit lengkungan di bibir manisnya. Memberikan senyuman yang masih sulit di lihat. "Baik, kalau begitu kami permisi." Keduanya pun keluar meninggalkan momoi dan kise.

"… hahhh.. apa aku masih punya kesempatan ya ssu?" ucap Kise ragu. Dia akhirnya sembuh dari pesona Kuroko.

Momoi menatapnya heran, "Kesempatan untuk apa ki-chan?"

Kise menutup wajahnya, "Sepertinya aku menyukai kurokocchi ssu… bagaimana ini?" baru kali ini dalam hidupnya. Kise merasakan debaran-debaran menyenangkan ini. Apa ini yang di namakan cinta?

Mendengar itu momoi tertawa pelan, "Aku tidak tau harus mendukungmu atau tidak ki-chan."

"Eh?! Kenapa ssu? Dukung aku dong momoicchi!"

Momoi menggerakkan tangannya kekanan dan kiri(terkadang maksudnya isyarat tidak atau maaf),"Kamu tau ki-chan, melihat Kagamin tadi membuatku merasakan ada ikatan special dari mereka. Dan reaksi tetsu-chan yang sepertinya benar-benar mempercayai kagamin membuatku semakin yakin. Apa mereka pacaran ya?" insting seorang gadis memang hebat. Momoi yang tidak pernah peka sekali pun kini dengan penuh mukzizat Peka.

Kise menggigit sapu tangan dengan background petir di belakangnya,"Ya , setelah kejadian kemarin aku juga sempat curiga ssu. Tapi tidak sampai berpikir mereka pacaran." Kise ingin menolak kenyataan jika benar Kagami dan Kuroko pacaran. Dia baru saja merasakan debaran cinta, kenapa penolakannya sangat cepat?

Momoi mengangguk, "Walaupun mereka tidak pacaran, masih ada satu masalah lagi ki-chan." Momoi memasang ekspresi horror. Sebenarnya tidak, ekspresi momoi terlihat seperti gadis lugu yang sedang mencoba menakut-nakuti.

Kise menatap momoi penasaran, firasatnya mengatakan apa yang akan di katakan momoi adalah sesuatu yang buruk "Apa itu ssu?"

Momoi menatap kise serius, "Menurutku… Akashi-kun menyukai Tetsu-chan."

Kise mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali.

.

"EEEHHH(ssu)?!"

.

.

Kuroko berjalan bersama kagami yang menggandengnya menuju kelas, entah mengapa banyak sekali tatapan dari berbagai arah. Aneh, biasanya dia tidak pernah di tatap seperti itu sebelumnya. Apa mungkin karena Kagami menggandengnya?

"Kuroko, aku balik dulu." Ucap kagami melepas tangan kuroko. Masih bersikap santai, tidak sadar sudah menjadi pusat perhatian.

Kuroko mengangguk, "Baik, sampai jumpa."

Kagami melambaikan tangannya lalu pergi menuju kelasnya, Kuroko pun memasuki kelas. Dan entah mengapa semua terasa sangat hening, padahal guru belum datang. Dan ada apa dengan tatapan mereka yang seakan tidak percaya?

Kuroko berjalan menuju bangkunya dengan perasaan tidak nyaman karena mendapat tatapan tidak biasa dari anak kelasnya. Dan arah tatapan kuroko menuju Akashi yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sama namun detik kemudian kembali seperti tatapan Akashi yang biasanya. Entah mengapa Kuroko merasa tenang melihat Akashi, perasaan khawatir dan gelisah yang dia rasakan sudah berkurang.

Kuroko duduk di bangkunya lalu menatap Akashi,"..se-semuanya menatapku.. sebenarnya ada apa Akashi-kun?" Tanya kuroko seraya menunduk. Sudah berapa lama ya, Kuroko mendapat perhatian sebanyak ini. Lupakan perasaan gelisah dan khawatirnya, sekarang dia merasa sangat Gugup.

Akashi bangkit lalu menarik bangkunya mendekati kuroko lalu duduk, di genggam tangan Kuroko erat mencoba menenangkan. Merasa geli melihat kegugupan Kuroko hingga membuatnya bisa melihat ekspresi lucu dari si Datar. "Apa kamu sudah berkaca? Tidak ada orang yang tak akan menatapmu jika penampilan mu berubah seperti ini tetsuna." Ucapnya seraya mengelus rambut kuroko.

"Ta-tapi aku hanya menata ulang rambutku, mengganti rok dan kacamataku. Seharusnya tidak ada perubahan yang terlalu mencolok bukan?" jawab kuroko menatap Akashi. Ya, tidak mencolokkan? Tidak mencolokkan?

Akashi terkekeh pelan, Kuroko yang menatap Akashi dengan tatapan memaksa membuat Akashi ingin sekali tertawa "Mungkin, tapi mungkin juga tidak."

Kuroko mengembungkan kedua pipinya kesal, "Kumohon beri jawaban yang meyakinkan Akashi-kun!"

Tawa Akashi lepas,tanpa perlu menahan diri lagi seraya mencubit pipi Kuroko gemas. Ah, Kuroko memang yang terbaik. Bisa membuatnya menjadi seperti ini. Yah, yang terbaik.

.

.

Semua tatapan, bisikkan demi bisikan. Membuat kuroko merasa tak nyaman dan memilih menunduk. "Kenapa mereka? Tatapan mereka benar-benar…" gumam kuroko kembali merasa gelisah.

"WOAH?! Tetsu?!"

Kuroko terkejut, menoleh dan menatap Aomine yang menatapnya tak percaya, di sebelahnya Kagami hanya tersenyum kemenangan.

Aomine berjalan mendekati Kuroko dan melihatnya dari atas sampai bawah, depan belakang, bahkan menyentuh wajah kuroko lalu mencubit kedua pipinya.

"Owh! Apa yang kamu lakukan Aomine-kun?!" Tanya kuroko kesal seraya menyentuh pipinya yang di cubit Aomine.

Aomine terdiam beberapa lama lalu mengedipkan kedua matanya berkali-kali, "Dia terlihat benar-benar berbeda dari pertama kali aku melihatnya.. apa yang terjadi?" Tanya aomine menatap kagami yang hanya tersenyum.

"Kami merubah penampilannya ssu!" Datang tanpa di undang dan pulang tanpa di jemput. Jelangkung Kise menjawab dengan senyuman lebar di wajah tamvannya.

"kamu…?" Ulang aomine dengan tatapan yang punya arti 'Orang seperti kamu merubahnya secantik ini?'

"Hidoi ssu! Walaupun kamu tidak mengatakan apa-apa! Wajahnmu mengisyaratkan semuanya!" teriak kise tersinggung.

Kagami berjalan menuju Kuroko lalu menepuk bahunya, "Sejak awal dia sudah cantik, hanya penampilannya saja yang kurang menarik. Saat dia SD dia benar-benar manis, ini fotonya." Kagami memperlihatkan foto dari ponselnya, Foto kuroko dengan rambut panjang sebahu, memakai dress atas lutut berwarna biru muda, dengan bando berenda biru di kepalanya. Dia jadi ingat, banyak teman-temannya dulu yang jatuh cinta pandang pertama dengan Kuroko. Jika saja mereka tau Kuroko juga punya **Batang**. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatnya tertawa.

"KYAAA! KAWAII/SSU!" teriak momoi dan kise bersamaan. Loli(Shota) Kuroko terlihat bagaikan Boneka.

Aomine yang melihat mengedipkan kedua matanya berkali-kali seakan tak percaya, Midorima yang baru datang terkejut menatap kuroko dan tidak bisa berkata-kata lalu dia melihat foto kuroko dan tiba-tiba kacamatanya retak. Murasakibara yang juga baru datang menatap kuroko sambil mengedipkan mata lalu menawarkan maiubounya pada kuroko.

Sedangkan kuroko…

" _Kenapa foto itu ada bersamamu kagami-kun_?" tanya kuroko dengan aura menusuk yang menyakitkan. Dia yakin sudah menghapus foto haram itu dari Kamera Alex, Handphone, Memory cadangan alex bahkan di Laptop.

Kagami mengalihkan tatapannya dari kuroko lalu tertawa kaku,"Jangan marah padaku Kuroko, yang mengambil foto itu tatsuya dan alex. Lagipula foto ini kudapatkan dari alex yang mengirimnya tadi pagi." Jawabnya _sweatdrop_.

Haruskah Kagami membeberkan Rahasia Alex. Yang sudah mencetak Foto CrossDressing Kuroko dan juga menyimpan Kartu Memory berisi Foto CrossDressing Kuroko di bawah tumpukan UnderWear-nya?

Kuroko yang mendengar itu mengurung kembali auranya dan menghela nafas lelah. Rasanya dia ingin menangis sekarang juga. Kenapa dia harus mengalami semua ini? Mungkin keputusannya untuk datang ke teiko memang sejak awal sudah salah. Akhirnya dia pun Pundung.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Cepat pemanasan." Suara Akashi terdengar membuat semuanya tekejut.

Momoi mengambil ponsel kagami lalu menunjukkannya pada Akashi,"Lihat Akashi-kun, tetsu-chan terlihat manis sekali bukan?"

Akashi mengambil ponsel kagami lalu melihatnya dari dekat, kuroko yang melihat itu merasa ingin sekali merampasnya dari tangan Akashi namun mengurungkan niatnya karena dia tidak mau melawan raja satan. Setidaknya dia masih sayang nyawa.

Kuroko terkejut saat melihat Akashi yang menyeringai sambil menatapnya, "Kamu terlihat sangat manis Tetsuna." Ucap Akashi membuat kuroko merona merah. 'Debaran ini.. oh jangan lagi!' Batin Kuroko histeris.

Akashi mengutak atik ponsel kagami lalu terdengar suara pesan yang masuk di ponsel Akashi, Akashi melempar ponsel kagami pada kagami yang langsung menangkapnya. Dia pun memperlihatkan layar ponselnya pada semuanya, "Terima kasih Taiga, ini foto yang benar-benar berharga. Cepat kalian pemanasan, atau kuhukum dua kali lipat dari biasanya. " Akashi meninggalkan semuanya lalu berjalan menuju bench.

"Curang! Aku juga mau foto kurokochhi ssu!" ucap kise iri. Dia pun merebut ponsel kagami lalu mulai mengutak atiknya.

"Hoi! Jangan seenaknya!" protes kagami mencoba merebut kembali ponselnya.

"Eh? Kenapa tidak bisa di kirim?" ucap kise bingung. Semua yang mendengarnya pun mendekati kise. Kise kembali mencoba membuka menu namun selalu keluar kode password yang menghalanginya.

Midorima membetulkan kacamatanya,"Menyerah saja kise, Akashi pasti sudah melakukan sesuatu. Jika seperti ini, kamu hanya bisa mengalah."

"Eeehh?! Hidoi ssu! Aku juga ingin foto kurokocchi ssu!" rengek kise membuat aomine yang mendengarnya mengorek kupingnya kesal.

"Berisik! Suaramu menyebalkan! Kalau kamu mau foto tetsu , mending kamu foto dia sekarang!" ucap aomine membuat rengekan kise berhenti.

"Kamu benar aominecchi! Tumben pintar!" kise mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memilih kamera. "Baiklah kurokocchi! Say chees- eh? Kurokocchi kemana ssu?" Tanya kise bingung. Kuroko sudah hilang dari hadapannya.

Kagami menunjuk bench,"Dia di sana bersama Akashi." Ucapnya _sweatdrop_ melihat kuroko yang bersembunyi di belakang Akashi. Terlihat seperti Anak Kucing yang sedang bersembunyi di belakang Singa.

Kise berlari mendekati bench, "Kurokocchi , aku ingin mengambil fotomu ssu!" ucap kise memaksa.

Kuroko menggeleng,"Tidak, aku tidak mau di foto." Mau sampai kapan harga dirinya di permainkan? Satu-dua foto nista dirinya di Handphone Kagami dan Akashi sudah lebih dari cukup bukan?

"Eh~? Ayolah! Kamu pasti terlihat cantik!" Kise yang sudah sejak zaman bahula pemaksa, tentu tidak akan menyerah sampai tujuannya tercapai.

"Kise , kuroko tidak mungkin mau di foto. Dia membencinya. Dari dulu dia tidak suka di foto." Ucap kagami sambil melakukan pemanasan. Aomine dan midorima ikut melakukan pemanasan bersamanya. Sedangkan Murasakibara mengangkat Kantung plastic penuh Maiubou nya bergantian seperti sedang mengangkat Barbel.

"Eh? Tapi aku mau foto kurokocchi! Ayolah kurokocchi! Sekali saja!" kise semakin memaksa.

Kuroko menggeleng cepat seraya memegang baju Akashi erat," .Mau"

"Ayolah kurok-"

ZIING

Kalian pasti tau apa yang terjadi.

Kise menatap horror gunting yang tertancap di sebelahnya. Perasaannya saja atau memang gunting itu terlihat lebih tajam nan seksi dari biasanya?

" _Apa kamu tidak mendengar apa yang tetsuna katakan? Dia tidak mau , berhenti memaksanya. Ingin Ku gandakan latihanmu huh? Ryouta?"_ Ucap Akashi melepas aura Satannya , kedua matanya menatap kise dengan tatapan paling mengerikan di dunia.

Kise menelan air ludahnya susah lalu mengangguk cepat,".. H-haik! Aku mengerti! A-aku akan melakukan pemanasan sekarang!" ucapnya lalu berlari meninggalkan kuroko dan Akashi. Yang lain hanya _sweatdrop_ melihatnya.

"Sudah, sekarang tidak apa. Ryouta tidak akan memaksamu lagi." Ucap Akashi dengan suara tenang(lembut)nya kembali.

Kuroko melepas baju Akashi lalu mengangguk,"Terima kasih Akashi-kun, maaf sudah merepotkanmu."

Akashi menggeleng lalu menepuk kepala kuroko pelan," Sudah tidak apa. Kamu pergilah bantu Satsuki menyiapkan minuman untuk semuanya. "

Kuroko mengangguk, "Baik" dia pun berlari kecil meninggalkan Akashi yang tersenyum geli melihatnya.

.

"Apa ini sudah cukup momoi-san?" Tanya kuroko seraya membawa 4 botol besar air.

Momoi mengangguk,"Itu sudah cukup tetsu-chan. Latihan mereka semakin keras, mungkin sebaiknya aku menyiapkan madu lemon untuk mereka."

"Mungkin itu ide yang bagus momoi-san, mereka pasti menyukainya." Ucap kuroko setuju.

Momoi mengangguk semangat, "Baiklah, aku akan membuatnya di ruang masak. Tetsu-chan tolong bawakan minuman itu ke klub ya?" ucap momoi lalu berlari menuju ruang masak.

"Baik." Kuroko membawa botol-botol itu ke ruang klub dengan jalan gontai. Membawa 4 botol besar berisi air itu sangat berat, di tambah 2 botol yang seharusnya di bawa momoi. Entah mengapa dia benar-benar terlihat seperti perempuan dengan keadaan lemahnya ini.

"Tetsuna?"

Kuroko terkejut dan menoleh ke belakang, ternyata Akashi yang memanggilnya. "Ah, Akashi-kun. Apa yang sedang kamu lakukan disini?"

Akashi berjalan mendekatinya,"Aku menyusul kalian karena kalian terlalu lama. Mana Satsuki?"

"Momoi-san ada di ruang masak, dia ingin membuat madu lemon untuk klub."

"… kamu susul dia cepat." Jawab Akashi datar.

Kuroko menatapnya bingung, " Memangnya kenapa Akashi-kun?"

Akashi mengambil semua botol yang kuroko pegang, "Kamu akan tau setelah melihatnya. Cepatlah, biar aku yang membawanya."

Kuroko terdiam sejenak lalu mengangguk, "Baik" dia pun berlari kecil menuju ruang masak.

Akashi menatap punggung kuroko sampai luput dari pandangannya, dia pun menatap botol-botol yang di pegangnya."Aku memang bilang aku yang akan membawanya, tapi botol-botol ini merepotkan." Ucapnya _sweatdrop_. Dilihatnya aomine yang kebetulan lewat di hadapannya.

"Daiki."

Aomine menatap Akashi lalu menatapnya dengan tatapan malas,"..Apa..?"

Akashi tersenyum*(dengan maksud tersembunyi), "Bawakan botol-botol ini untukku."

Aomine sweatdrop,'Sudah kuduga' ucap batinnya malas.

"Ryouta kamu juga, bantu daiki membawanya." Ucap Akashi memberi 4 botol pada kise yang juga kebetulan lewat.

"Ehh? Kenapa aku lebih banyak dari aominecchi ssu?" protes kise setelah melihat botol yang di bawa aomine lebih sedikit darinya alias hanya 2.

Akashi tersenyum*,"Itu hukuman sudah memaksa tetsuna tadi." Ucapnya lalu meninggalkan kedua pemuda itu.

Kise menghela nafas panjang,"Jadi Akashicchi benar-benar menyukai kurokocchi ya?"

Aomine menatapnya bingung,"Apa maksudmu?"

Kise mulai berjalan pelan,"Momoicchi tadi pagi bilang padaku, bahwa akashicchi menyukai kurokocchi." Jelasnya.

"Hah? Bagaimana dia bisa tau? Padahal dia sendiri enggak peka sama perasaan orang"

"Sebelum kurokocchi jadi manager kita, momoicchi bilang akashicchi benar-benar menantikan kurokocchi untuk bergabung. Beberapa kali akashicchi selalu membicarakan kurokocchi yang begitu menarik di matanya." Jelas kise panjang lebar.

"Bukannya itu biasa? Jika Akashi sudah tertarik dengan sesuatu, dia seperti itu bukan?"

Kise menatap aomine kesal, "Tentu saja ada bedanya aominecchi! Selama ini akashicchi belum pernah tertarik pada perempuan, bahkan gadis cantik dan pintar seperti momoicchi saja dia tidak tertarik. Bukannya aneh melihat dia tertarik pada gadis biasa seperti kurokocchi ssu? Apalagi itu sebelum kurokocchi merubah penampilannya."

Aomine Nampak berpikir,"Memang aneh, tapi menurutku Akashi wajar saja tertarik pada tetsu."

"Apa maksudmu aominecchi?" Tanya kise bingung.

Aomine berjalan lebih cepat dari kise,"Tetsu punya aura yang tipis, dan juga tidak menonjol. Namun entah mengapa ada sesuatu yang menarik darinya, aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya. Tapi itu yang kurasakan, sama seperti pertama kali aku bertemu dengan bakagami itu." Ucapnya lalu meninggalkan kise yang masih bingung mendengarnya.

.

"Kenapa Akashi-kun menyuruhku ke sini ya? Memangnya ada apa?" Tanya kuroko heran. Dia buka pintu ruang masak di hadapannya lalu masuk, di lihatnya momoi yang sedang menutup taperwear yang kemungkinan besar madu lemon itu di simpan.

"Ah? Tetsu-chan! Ada apa?" Tanya momoi setelah melihat kuroko yang diam di depan pintu.

"Mm.. Akashi-kun menuruhku ke sini. Apa madu lemonnya sudah selesai?"

Momoi mengangguk,"Sudah, bagaimana kalau kamu coba tetsu-chan." Tawar momoi membuka tutup taperwearnya.

Kuroko mendekat lalu melihat isinya, dia pun melebarkan kedua matanya seraya _sweatdrop_."Etto.. itu madu lemon kan momoi-san?"

Momoi mengangguk,"Iya, ini madu lemon."

"… lalu kenapa lemonnya masih utuh?" Tanya kuroko sweatdrop melihat lemon-lemon yang sudah di selimuti madu itu masih utuh.

"Ini lebih baik bukan? Jadi semuanya bisa langsung makan banyak dari pada harus mengambil satu persatu." Ucapnya santai.

Kuroko membuka kedua mulutnya tak percaya, dia pun memijit pelipisnya pelan.' Jadi ini maksud Akashi-kun?' ucap batinnya setelah mengerti perkataan Akashi.

Kuroko mengambil salah satu lemon itu lalu memotongnya tipis-tipis, "Saat membuat madu lemon, kita harus memotongnya tipis-tipis agar yang lain mendapat bagian. Lagipula lemon terlalu asam untuk di makan utuh, karena itu dicampur madu agar asamnya berkurang." Ucap kuroko menjelaskan semuanya pada momoi.

Momoi mengangguk mengerti,"Oh, begitu ya. Terima kasih Tetsu-chan"

Kuroko menghela nafas lelah,'Aku penasaran apa yang mereka rasakan setelah menyaksikan manager pertama mereka tidak bisa masak.'

.

"Ka-kamu yang membuatnya?!" ucap aomine kaget kepayang seraya menunjuk wajah momoi berkali-kali.

Momoi mengepis tangan aomine kesal,"Tentu saja aku yang membuatnya ahomine-kun!"

Aomine menatapnya tak percaya,"Ta-tapikan kamu-!"

"Aku yang memotongnya aomine-kun" ucap kuroko tiba-tiba.

Mendengar itu aomine terdiam,"Oh, pantas saja normal" ucapnya kembali tenang.

"Apaan sih aomine-kun! Aku bisa masak tau!" ucap momoi membela diri.

Aomine mengorek kupingnya,"Meragukan."

"Dai-chan jahat!"

Kuroko yang melihat itu sweatdrop,"Ah, silahkan Akashi-kun." Ucapnya menawarkan madu lemon itu pada Akashi. Akashi mengambilnya lalu memakannya. "Enak."

Kuroko tersenyum lega,"Syukurlah kamu menyukainya." Ucapnya lalu menawarkan pada anggota yang lainnya.

Akashi menjilat jarinya yang terkena madu,"Bagiku apa yang kamu buat terasa lezat Tetsuna." Ucapnya lalu tersenyum misterius.

.

.

 **To be continue**

 **[Okay! Chapter 6 is here! Yosh, apa AkaKuro nya sudah terasa?Jalan ceritanya mudah ketebak? Banyak yang complain kalau KagaKuro nya yang lebih nge-feel. Ya Gomen, KagaKuro Cuma Family-Ship, dan gak lebih. Ya maaf, kalau jalan ceritanya mudah ketebak. Makasih udah baca ampe chapter 6. Mohon dukungannya]**

 **Well, is it boring? Not good enough? Tell me your honest comment. And don't forget , to not give me a Harsh/too Hot Comment :'v**

 **Gomenasai and Arigatou Minna-san**


	7. Chapter 7

**WARNING!**

[ **Jika ada kesalahan ataupun kata-kata yang tidak nyambung alias masuk akal. Itu bukan kesengajaan Author melainkan ke-error-an saat mempublish/update Fanfic. Jadi mohon maaf jika membuat para Readers kurang nyaman membaca. Gomenasai!]**

 **[Dan bagi yang tidak menyukai Pair AkaKuro di harapkan** _ **KELUAR SEKARANG JUGA!**_ **Di larang KERAS membuat Comment pedas mengenai My Beloved OTP. But for the fans who truly in love with AkaKuro. Please Continue and Enjoy]**

 **Chapter 07:Study For The Test**

 **.**

Tak terasa sudah 3 minggu kuroko bersekolah di teiko, dan 4 hari ke depan. Mereka akan melakukan ujian alias test sekolah. Kuroko hanya menanggapinya santai, sikap yang sama seperti apa yang Akashi lakukan.

Tapi berbeda untuk pemuda bersurai merah gelap yang menatapnya memohon.

"Tolong ajari aku kuroko!"

Kagami memohon pada kuroko, bersujud di hadapannya dan memasang tatapan memohon. Kuroko menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal, ini bukan pertama kalinya Kagami seperti ini. "Kenapa harus aku kagami-kun?"

"Tentu saja karena kamu satu-satunya teman yang paling pintar yang kutemui selama ini!" apa kagami ingin merayunya dengan kata-kata itu? Hm, sepertinya tidak. Dia pasti kelepasan.

Kuroko menghela nafas lelah,"Baiklah, aku akan mengajarimu. Tapi kamu harus bersungguh-sungguh, mengerti?" ucapnya memastikan.

Kagami mengangguk mantap,"Aku pasti akan bersungguh-sunggu! Aku janji!"

.

"Mana kata-katamu tadi kagami-kun?" Tanya kuroko _sweatdrop_ menatap pemuda bersurai merah gelap di sampingnya memasang wajah bingung. Sepertinya masih tidak ada yang masuk ke dalam kepalanya.

Kagami menganggaruk kepalanya,"Aduh! Aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengingatnya!" ucapnya frustasi. Rambut jabriknya yang semula sudah berantakan semakin berantakan.

"Ini sudah yang kelima kalinya kagami-kun. Kamu konsentrasi atau tidak sih?" Tanya kuroko mulai kesal.

Kagami mendengus kesal,"Kenapa ya aku tidak bisa mengingatnya? Aku benar-benar bersungguh-sungguh kuroko! Aku serius!" ucapnya lalu membuat tanda V dengan ke2 jarinya.

Kuroko menghela nafas lelah, "Aku akan memberimu waktu 20 menit dari sekarang. Aku akan menanyakan semuanya yang sudah kamu baca, aku pergi dulu ke kantin. Konsentrasi kagami-kun."

"Iya, aku tau!"

Kuroko berjalan keluar lalu menuju kantin, dia tidak habis pikir dengan kagami. Sudah 3 jam dia membaca namun tidak ada satu pun yang masuk ke dalam kepalanya. Jangan-jangan kagami beneran baka? Apa mulai sekarang kuroko harus memanggilnya Bakagami seperti apa yang Aomine lakukan?

Kuroko sampai di kantin lalu membeli sandwich , roti yakisoba panjang dan dua susu stroberi. Dia pun bergegas kembali menuju perpustakaan, saat dia sampai..

"Kagami-kun?"

Kuroko menoleh kanan-kiri, dia mencari ke belakang dan pojokan. Namun dia tidak menemukan kagami."Apa dia kabur? Tidak mungkin, dia bukan orang seperti itu." Kuroko menyadari bahwa salah satu buku di meja berkurang,"Setidaknya dia membawa salah satu buku untuk belajar." Ucapnya menghela nafas lelah. Dia meletakkan plastiknya lalu berjalan menuju jendela.

"Hm? Oh, itu kagami-kun."

Di lihatnya kagami yang tengah memantulkan bola basket di lapangan , kuroko tersenyum kecut melihatnya.

"..Apa yang sedang dia pikirkan?"

.

"Kagami-kun"

Kagami menoleh dan menatap kuroko,"Kuroko"

"Apa yang sedang kamu lakukan? Harusnya kamu belajar sekarang, tes nya tinggal 3 hari lagi. Kamu masih harus belajar sejarah, metik dan Ipa." Ucapnya seraya berkacak pinggang.

Kagami menggaruk kepalanya,"Ya, aku tau. Tapi aku menyadari sesuatu."

Kuroko menatap kagami bingung, seraya memiringkan kepalanya."Apa?"

Kagami melempar bola basket itu menuju ring dan masuk, dia tersenyum lebar menatap kuroko."Aku bisa mengingat dengan jelas sambil bermain basket!"

Kuroko menatapnya tak percaya, dia pun tersenyum lebar."Benarkah?"

Kagami mengangguk

"Kalau begitu kita mulai dari sekarang"

"Ya, mohon kerja samanya!"

Di sisi lain,tanpa sepengetahuan mereka. Terlihat Aomine dan Akashi yang menatap mereka dari kejauhan.

.

1 week after the test

Semua berkumpul di aula, sekarang sang raja sedang mengecek nilai anggotanya satu persatu. Dia mengangguk puas. Kini tatapannya menuju Kiseki No Sedai, julukan bagi Aomine ,Midorima,Kise,Murasakibara dan dirinya. Dan + kuroko , kagami dan momoi.

"Baiklah, perlihatkan nilai kalian. Pertama, Aku akan mulai dari milikku."

Akashi mengeluarkan kertas rapotnya, semuanya mendekati Akashi dan memasang wajah WTF.

 **Matematika: 100**

 **Sejarah:100**

 **Bahasa Inggris:100**

 **Ilmu pengetahuan:100**

 **Bahasa Jepang:100**

Semua mata melotot , menatap Akashi tak percaya. Mereka memang tau Akashi pintar, dan sudah pernah melihat semua nilai _Perfect_ Akashi. Tapi ini masih tetap mengejutkan.

"Dengan kata lain, aku aman."Akashi memasukkan kembali kertasnya ke kantong celananya."Berikutnya Tetsuna, perlihatkan nilaimu."

Kuroko mengangguk, di keluarkannya kertas rapotnya lalu menunjukkan ke semuanya. Akashi mengambilnya , sedangkan yang lain melihat dari belakang. Dan wajah WTF kembali di perlihatkan.

 **Matematika:100**

 **Sejarah:100**

 **Bahasa Inggris:100**

 **Ilmu Pengetahuan Alam:100**

 **Bahasa Jepang:100**

Semua menatap kuroko tak percaya, kalau Akashi bisa di maklumi. Tapi kuroko?

"Tetsuna masuk dengan nilai sempurna, dia satu kelas denganku dan menempati kamar private milik ketua ossis terdahulu." Ucap Akashi membuat semuanya semakin terkejut.

"Kamu benar-benar hebat Tetsu" ucap aomine takjub. Ternyata penampilan kuroko yang dulu memang ada maksud nya, dia bernampilan kutu buku bukan karena dia sengaja. Tapi kuroko memang kutu buku asli dan kejeniusannya menyaingi Akashi.

"Selanjutnya kamu Shintarou."

Midorima mengeluarkan kertas rapotnya lalu memperlihatkannya pada semuanya.

 **Matematika:90**

 **Sejarah:95**

 **Bahasa Inggris:98**

 **Ilmu Pengetahuan Alam:100**

 **Bahasa Jepang:95**

"Wah! Midorin hebat!"ucap momoi takjub.

"Nilai IPA nya 100?" Kise menatapnya tak percaya.

Midorima membetulkan kacamatanya,"Tentu saja, aku harus mendapat nilai yang bagus. Lagipula oha-asa ada di sampingku, aku tidak mungkin gagal."

Akashi tersenyum puas,"Satsuki, kamu selanjutnya."

"Eh? Tunggu" momoi mengeluarkan kertas rapotnya dia pun memperlihatkannya.

 **Matematika:90**

 **Sejarah:88**

 **Bahasa Inggris:95**

 **Ilmu Pengetahuan Alam:85**

 **Bahasa Jepang:90**

"Momoicchi juga?!" kise makin kaget.

"Eh? Nilai momo-chin juga bagus." Murasakibara mengangguk.

"Atsushi, milikmu."

Dengan malas Murasakibara memberikan rapotnya pada Akashi.

 **Matematika:78**

 **Sejarah:80**

 **Bahasa Inggris:78**

 **Ilmu Pengetahuan Alam:85**

 **Bahasa Jepang:85**

"Bahkan Murasakibaracchi ?!" kise syok.

"Ternyata nilaimu bagus juga murasakibara" midorima membetulkan kacamatanya.

Tatapan Akashi menju kagami, "Perlihatkan milikmu Taiga"

Kagami mengangguk, di tatapnya kuroko yang juga mengangguk. Kagami mengeluarkan rapotnya dan memberikannya pada kuroko, kuroko memperlihatkannya pada Akashi.

 **Matematika:65**

 **Sejarah:80**

 **Bahasa Inggris:100**

 **Ilmu pengetahuan Alam:70**

 **Bahasa Jepang:65**

"Eh?! Kagamicchi juga?!" kise semakin syok.

"Hah? Ternyata kamu tidak bodoh, Bakagami" aomine meledek kagami.

"Hah?! Ngajak ribut?!"

ZIING

Kalian Tau bunyi apa itu kan?

"Daiki, milikmu"

Aomine kembali kealam sadarnya lalu mengambil rapotnya, "Nih"

Semua berjalan maju melihat nilai Aomine.

 **Matematika:65**

 **Sejarah:72**

 **Bahasa inggris:65**

 **Ilmu pengetahuan:70**

 **Bahasa Jepang:78**

"A- a..aominecchi..?!" kise sudah tidak bisa berkata-kata.

Kagami menatap nilai Aomine takjub, "Tenyata kamu bisa juga kalau usaha, kupikir kamu bakal selamanya jadi Ahomine"

"Berisik!"

"Ryouta, keluarkan punyamu."

Kise terkejut mendengarnya, di tatap semuanya yang juga sudah menunggu nilai kise. Kise mengeluarkan rapotnya perlahan, di angkat nilainya perlahan-lahan membuat Kuroko tidak sabar dan merebutnya paksa.

 **Matematika:50**

 **Sejarah:65**

 **Bahasa Inggris:68**

 **Ilmu Pengetahuan Alam:68**

 **Bahasa Jepang:70**

"Hampir semuanya di bawah 7" kuroko sweatdrop melihatnya.

"Ki-chan! Nilaimu lebih parah dari Dai-chan!" momoi menatap kise tak percaya, dia tidak sadar sudah memanggil aomine dengan panggilan kecil.

Kise menangis buaya, "Kenapa nilai Aominecchi lebih bagus dariku?!"

"Yah, Aomine-kun belajar bersamaku sebelum ujian. Dia juga di awasi Akashi-kun sepanjang hari" jelas momoi. Ya, jika saja aomine tidak suka bolos. Pasti Akashi tidak akan mengawasinya sepanjang hari.

Kise menunjuk wajah kagami seraya menangis semakin jadi, wajah modelnya sudah hancur lebur. "Lalu bagaimana dengan kagamicchi?!"'

"Kagami-kun belajar bersamaku, karena itu nilai kagami-kun jadi lebih baik." Jawab kuroko seraya mengelus kepala kagami sambil bergumam _Anak_ _baik Anak baik_ pada kagami.

"Hidoi ssu! Kenapa kurokocchi tidak mengajakku juga?!"

"Eh? Waktu itu kagami-kun datang dan memohon padaku lalu bersujud di hadapanku untuk mengajarinya. Aku menyetujuinya, tapi aku tidak berpikir sampai sejauh itu." Ucap kuroko sweatdrop.

"HUWEEH! KUROKOCCHI JA-"

ZIIING

Kise menatap terbata-bata samping kanannya. Lihatlah ,gunting itu tertancap dengan sangat indahnya.

Semuanya menatap Akashi lalu menelan ludah mereka susah, detik kemudian mereka berjalan mundur bersama. Kecuali kise yang sudah mati kutu.

" _Bukannya aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk belajar Ryouta?"_ Tanya Akashi mengeluarkan aura satannya. Kini auranya lebih pekat _to the max_.

Kise menahan nafasnya,"A-aku sudah .. belajar Akashicchi.." jawabnya pelan.

Akashi mengambil rapot kise dari kuroko lalu menunjuknya berkali-kali," _Lalu apa maksud dari nilai-nilai ini, hah?"_ entah mengapa karena aura itu wajah Akashi seakan di sensor, mungkin karena wajahnya sekarang terlalu menakutkan untuk anak-anak di bawah 8 tahun.

"A- a.. a-aku..!" bola mata kise seakan berputar, kedua matanya berair karna terlalu takut.

Puk

Kuroko memegang bahu Akashi, "Sudahlah Akashi-kun, jangan memarahinya terus. Setidaknya hanya matematika yang tidak tuntas, lagipula ada remedial 3 hari lagi. Kita pakai waktu itu untuk mengajari kise-kun." Saran kuroko menatap Akashi seraya tersenyum.

Yang lain menahan nafas dengan aksi kuroko. Kuroko terlalu berani.

Beberapa detik kemudian terdengar hela nafas panjang dari Akashi, Akashi kembali tenang."Kamu benar Tetsuna, aku akan ikuti saranmu."

Semuanya menatap Akashi tak percaya.

Akashi mendengarkan perkataan seseorang? Bahkan mengikuti sarannya! Akashi benar-benar sudah berubah. Dan itu karena kuroko.

"Mulai hari ini aku yang akan mengajarimu Ryouta, pastikan setelah selesai klub kamu datang ke perpustakaan. Dan jangan terlambat."

Kise mengangguk cepat,"Baik! Aku janji tidak akan terlambat Akashicchi !"

Kuroko menghela nafas legah,'Syukurlah"

Sedangkan yang lain menatap kuroko takjub+Horror.'Tetsu-chan/Tetsu/Kuroko benar-benar orang yang mengerikan! Siapa sebenarnya kamu?!' batin semuanya bersamaan.

Sedangkan kagami hanya menatap senang nilai rapotnya dan memfotonya, dia kemudian mengirimkan nilainya pada Alex.

Murasakibara mengangguk-ngangguk melihat nilainya dan melanjutkan makannya.

Kise ingin pipis di celana

Sedangkan Akashi menatap kuroko dengan tatapan yang tak pernah dia berikan sebelumnya.

.

3 Days after the Incident

Kise membawa hasil nilainya seraya menangis haru, dia terharu sudah lepas dari semua siksaan.

"68, setidaknya ini lebih baik dari yang lalu." Ucap kuroko tersenyum legah.

Akashi menatap nilai kise datar lalu mengangguk, melihat itu kise ber-BANZAI lalu berlari keluar aula dengan air mata banjirnya yang membasahi jalan.

Kuroko menatap Akashi,"Semuanya sudah Oke kan Akashi-kun?"

Akashi menatap kuroko lalu tersenyum seraya menghela nafas panjang,"Ya, semuanya sudah Oke. Aku tidak akan mengungkit kejadian ini lagi." Ucapnya lalu meninggalkan kuroko yang tertawa kecil melihatnya.

"Dia terkadang suka terlalu memaksa, padahal sebenarnya dia hanya mengkhawatirkan semuanya(Kiseki&All Member). Kenapa kamu tidak jujur saja Akashi-kun."

.

.

 **To be continue**

 **[YOSH! Chapter 7 is here! Maaf minna-san, lama gak update. Entah mengapa agak rada-rada malas untuk update. Untuk Chapter 7 Cuma buat kesan habis ulangan saja, sama kayak ane baru selesai ujian :v. Untuk chapter kedepan di usahakan lebih baik, amin. Mohon dukungannya ya]**

 **Well, is it boring? Not good enough? Tell me your honest comment. And don't forget , to not give me a Harsh/too Hot Comment :'v**

 **Gomenasai and Arigatou Minna-san**


	8. Chapter 8

**WARNING!**

[ **Jika ada kesalahan ataupun kata-kata yang tidak nyambung alias masuk akal. Itu bukan kesengajaan Author melainkan ke-error-an saat mempublish/update Fanfic. Jadi mohon maaf jika membuat para Readers kurang nyaman membaca. Gomenasai!]**

 **[Dan bagi yang tidak menyukai Pair AkaKuro di harapkan** _ **KELUAR SEKARANG JUGA!**_ **Di larang KERAS membuat Comment pedas mengenai My Beloved OTP. But for the fans who truly in love with AkaKuro. Please Continue and Enjoy]**

 **Chapter 08:Toilet?**

 **.**

Kuroko tengah memakan Kari bersama Akashi yang sedang memakan Omellete di sebelahnya. Mereka makan dengan tenang, dengan berbagai tatapan dari berbagai arah. Dan bisik-bisik yang merupakan kesalah pahaman.

"Apa mereka pacaran?"

"Mereka selalu bersama"

"Lihat itu! Pasangan jenius"

Dan berbagai macam lainnya.

Kuroko menghela nafas, "Ini tidak pernah berakhir" dia tidak habis pikir dengan kesalah pahaman yang di berikan semua orang. Jelas-jelas Kuroko dan Akashi sama sekali tidak dalam hubungan seperti itu. Mereka hanya teman, T-E-M-A-N.

Akashi terkekeh mendengarnya,"Biarkan mereka Tetsuna, lagipula ini Cuma kesalah pahaman. Atau kamu sebenarnya menginginkan semua itu menjadi kenyataan?" goda Akashi menyeringai menatap kuroko yang merona merah.

"Ja-ngan menggodaku Akashi-kun! Te-tentu saja tidak! Lagipula aku bukan gadis idamanmu" kuroko mengalihkan pandangannya dari Akashi. Terdapat rona merah di kedua pipinya.

Akashi terdiam sejenak,"..Ya, kamu benar. Cepat selesaikan makananmu Tetsuna, sebelum makananmu dingin." Ucapnya datar.

Kuroko sedikit bingung dengan jeda yang di berikan Akashi, namun Kuroko abaikan dan melanjutkan makannya, dan dia kembali menghentikan acara makannya saat melihat pemuda ganguro dan alis ganda datang ke mejanya.

"Kagami-kun, Aomine-kun. Jarang sekali aku melihat kalian di kantin." Ucapnya menatap Aomine dan Kagami bergantian.

"Hari ini aku ingin makan kari, makanya aku makan di kantin. Kalau yang Baka ini aku tidak tau."

"Aku ingin makan ramen, dan kebetulan berpaspasan dengan si Aho Ganguro ini"

Keduanya saling memberi death-Glare, kuroko hanya menatap mereka seraya sweatdrop.

"Kalian duduklah, kalian ingin makan bukan? Atau kalian ingin berkelahi disini?" suara Akashi menginterupsi. Keduanya pun diam dan duduk dengan tenang.

"Ah, tidakkah menurutmu itu terlalu banyak Aomine-kun?" Tanya kuroko sweatdrop. Menatap Aomine yang memasukkan lada hitam dan saus sambal ke dalam kare-nya.

"Tidak apa Tetsu, ini baru enak."

"Tapi kari hari ini terasa pedas dari biasanya, bisa-bisa kamu sakit perut lagi."

"Tidak apa, semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Ucap Aomine santai.

Kuroko sweatdrop melihatnya dan memilih diam. Dia kembali melanjutkan makanannya.

"Taiga, pelan-pelan makannya. Kuahnya tumpah ke meja." Akashi sweatdrop melihat Kagami makan belepotan. Semua kuah dari Mie-nya jatuh ke atas meja.

"ngp? Maabh"

Kuroko dan Akashi terlihat seperti selayaknya orang tua dan kagami dan aomine sabagai anak mereka. Dan ini perpaduan yang sangat buruk.

.

"Aku balik dulu kuroko"

"Bye Tetsu"

Kagami dan aomine berlari menuju kelas mereka, seraya terus-terusan berkelahi di sepanjang jalan.

"Apa mereka di kelas yang sama?" Tanya kuroko menatap Akashi.

Akashi mengangguk,"Ya, mereka di kelas yang sama. Sama seperti Atsushi yang sekelas dengan Shintarou dan Ryouta dengan Satsuki."

"Begitu ya." Kuroko berjalan mendahului Akashi,"Midorima-kun dan Momoi-san tidak masalah. Tapi untuk mereka berdua, benar-benar buruk."

Akashi tersenyum simpul mendengarnya,"Mungkin, atau mungkin tidak."

"Kamu mengatakan itu lagi Akashi-kun! Setidaknya beri jawaban yang meyakinkan." Kuroko menatap Akashi kesal seraya mengembungkan kedua pipinya. Ini sudah kedua kalinya Akashi memberikan jawaban yang sama.

Akashi tertawa kecil melihatnya, "Kita tidak akan tau kecuali mendengar langsung dari mereka berdua Tetsuna." ucap Akashi berjalan lebih cepat meninggalkan kuroko yang menatapnya bingung.

"Apa sebenarnya itu kebalikannya ya?"

.

Kuroko mencatat nama-nama siapa saja yang masuk, sepertinya tidak ada yang membolos. Dia pun meletakkan data-data nama di bench. Dilihatnya anggota basket yang tengah berlari mengintari lapangan sebanyak 2 kali.

Nafas mereka tersenggal-senggal, wajar saja. Mengingat lapangan sekolah teiko yang begitu luas. Setidaknya ada beberapa yang terlihat tak masalah dengan semua itu. Contohnya kagami dan aomine yang nampaknya sedang bersaing siapa yang tercepat, dan kise yang mungkin bermaksud mengikuti mereka namun tertinggal jauh.

Midorima yang berlari dengan wajah tenang seraya membawa benda nista hijau itu lagi , Kurosuke. Murasakibara yang Nampak tidak perduli dan berlari malas di belakang midorima dan Akashi yang berlari di depan midorima dengan wajah cool.

Kuroko menjongkok di depan pintu gym, di tatapnya Akashi yang sedang berlari lebih cepat.

Tampan, pintar, kaya dan juga keren. Kuroko benar-benar terkagum-kagum dengan semua gabungan ideal yang menjadi milik pemuda bernama Akashi seijurou.

Setidaknya pilih satu saja dari 4 kategori itu. Seperti kise yang berwajah tampan , kagami dan aomine yang terlihat keren saat bermain basket, midorima yang pintar dan murasakibara yang kaya karena selalu membawa cemilan di luar batas.

Kuroko menghela nafas panjang, "Yah, dan dia punya tubuh ideal walaupun kurang tinggi." gumam kuroko tak sadar.

"Siapa kurang tinggi Tetsuna?"

Kuroko terbelalak dan menatap Akashi yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di hadapannya, "A-akashi-kun?!"

"Kenapa kamu terlihat begitu terkejut? Hm?" akashi terenyum , dan kuroko tau itu bukanlah senyuman yang bagus.

Kuroko menggeleng, "Bu-bukan apa-apa! Hahaha.." kuroko tertawa terpaksa. "Se-sebaiknya aku siapkan minum untuk kalian semua." Kuroko bangkit lalu berusaha menjauh dari Akashi.

"Tunggu Tetsuna"

Baru saja kuroko mau kabur dari Raja Satan namun naas. Tangannya kini di genggam oleh Akashi, dengan sedikit di cengkram. Membuat kuroko mulai panic.

"Kamu mau **kabur** , **Tetsuna**?"

Wooo woo woo! Suaranya memang tidak menyeramkan, tapi tetap saja ada tekanan.

"A-apa yang Akashi-kun bicarakan? Aku tidak mengerti" ucapnya beralasan. Dia tidak mau mati muda.

Akashi terdiam sejenak , dia pun melepas tangan Kuroko."Aku lepaskan kamu untuk hari ini, tapi jika aku mendengar kata-kata yang menyangkut diriku. Tidak akan ada kesempatan kedua tetsuna" bisik Akashi sangat dekat dengan telinga Kuroko.

Kuroko merinding mendengarnya,"Hahaha.. aku pergi dulu Akashi-kun!" dia pun kabur , meninggalkan Akashi yang Nampak menahan tawanya agar tidak keluar.

.

"Haaahh.. kupikir aku akan mati.." kuroko menghela nafas lega. Di isinya botol dengan air. Masih banyak yang harus di isi. Jika saja momoi bisa membantunya, pekerjaan ini sudah selesai sejak tadi. Namun momoi masih sibuk mengurus tugas kelasnya, dan akan datang terlambat. Terpaksa kuroko yang melakukannya sendiri.

"Baru terisi setengah, masih ada 4 botol lagi." Kuroko menghela nafas panjang. Dilihatnya midorima yang masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, kuroko tidak terlalu perduli dan kembali menunggu botolnya terisi penuh.

4 menit kemudian.

"Fuhh, akhirnya semua terisi. Sekarang bagaimana caranya aku membawa semua botol ini?" kuroko menatap botol-botol itu , dia tidak mungkin membawanya sendiri.

"Dan juga.." kuroko menatap kamar mandi laki-laki yang jaraknya tidak jauh darinya. "Kenapa midorima-kun belum keluar-keluar juga ya?" Tanya nya penasaran.

Kuroko berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan melihatnya dari luar, dia ingin sekali masuk tapi sekarang dia berdandan sebagai perempuan. Bisa-bisa terjadi kesalah pahaman yang luar biasa lagi.

"Kuroko, sedang apa kamu?" kagami menatap kuroko seraya sweatdrop melihat sahabatnya itu menatap toilet laki-laki dengan tatapan penasaran yang amat sangat.

Kuroko menggeleng,"Tidak Kagami-kun, aku hanya penasaran. Dari tadi Midorima-kun di dalam toilet dan belum keluar juga" ucapnya tanpa mengalihkan wajahnya.

"Apa mungkin dia sedang buang air besar?"

Kuroko angkat bahu mendengarnnya,"Aku mau ke toilet dulu." Kuroko melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam toilet 'laki-laki'

"Kuroko ini toilet laki-laki! Kalau kamu masuk pasti jadi heboh!" tegur kagami panic.

"Tidak apa kagami-kun" dipeluknya lengan kagami erat."Lagipula kamu disini. Jadi tidak masalah." Dia pun menarik paksa Kagami untuk masuk ke dalam toilet.

Kagami facepalm mendengarnya, "Itu lebih parah.."

Di carinya pintu yang mungkin di mana midorima masuk. Dan terlihat satu pintu yang tertutup paling pojok.

"Sepertinya dia disini." bisiknya

"Kuroko cepat! Nanti kalau ada yang lihat bagaimana?!" Kagami berbisik balik namun sedikit lebih keras.

Kuroko menghiraukan kagami dan bermaksud mengetok. Namun…

" _Konichiwa mina~! Hari ini dengan ramalan oha-asa-san kita akan memberitahukan zodiac paling beruntung hari ini!_ "

"Hah?" kagami dan kuroko menatap pintu kamar mandi itu bingung. Mereka tidak salah dengarkan?

" _Yak! Zodiac yang paling beruntung adalah…. Aquarius! Selamat pada Aquarius! Lucky item mu hari ini adalah gunting! Warna keberuntunganmu adalah merah dan angka keberuntunganmu adalah 4"_

Kagami menatap kuroko, ah, itu kan zodiac nya kuroko. Kuroko hanya diam dan menatap pintu kamar mandi itu malas.

" _Dan zodiac yang beruntung kedua adalah… Leo! Selamat selamat! Lucky item keberuntunganmu adalah handuk hitam! Warna keberuntunganmu biru tua , dan angka keberuntunganmu adalah 5!"_

Kini giliran kuroko yang menatap kagami, jika di ingat zodiac kagami adalah leo walaupun namanya adalah macan. Sedangkan kagami mengingat sesuatu karena mendengar handuk hitam, ah, dia ingat aomine mengambil handuknya dan belum di kembalikan sampai sekarang.

" _Dan zodiac yang terakhir adalah… Cancer! Selamat cancer! Lucky item mu hari ini adalah kalung perak! Warna keberuntunganmu adalah biru muda, dan angka keberuntunganmu adalah 10!... hm? Oh! Saya mendapat pesan baru dari oha-asa –san, selamat cancer! Kamu di beri kesempatan menambah keberuntunganmu hari ini. Selalu dekatilah sang aquarius untuk menambah keberuntunganmu! Semoga sukses!"_

Ah, sepertinya sudah berakhir.

Kuroko dan kagami terdiam sangat lama, mungkin seharusnya mereka tidak masuk tadi. Ya, seharusnya mereka tidak masuk. Jika saja mereka tau ternyata midorima masuk ke toilet karena ingin mendengar fortune telling oha-asa di kamar mandi.

CLICK

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, dan sang pembuka sangat terkejut saat melihat seorang gadis dan pemuda yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

Keheningan tercipta. Tak ada satu pun yang mengeluarkan suara mereka. Sedangkan Kagami dan Kuroko menggaruk leher/pipi mereka yang tak gatal. Merasa canggung dengan keheningan itu mereka pun mengeluarkan suara.

"… doumo.."

.

Setelah itu midorima menghindari kuroko dan kagami karena terlalu malu.

.

Kuroko bersembunyi di belakang Akashi seraya menatap malas midorima yang Nampak mencoba mendekatinya namun ragu karena ada Akashi bersamanya. Nampaknya rasa malu dan ingin lebih beruntung saling mendominasi. Midorima mulai sedikit melupakan insiden Toilet.

"Sebenarnya apa yang teradi Tetsuna? Sepertinya shintarou ingin sekali mendekatimu." Akashi menatap midorima yang tengah menatap kuroko dengan tatapan ingin sekali dengan sebesit keraguan.

Kuroko tersenyum kaku,"Sepertinya hari ini aku adalah Lucky Itemnya Akashi-kun."

"Hee, sepertinya zodiac keberuntungan cancer adalah aquarius ya."

Kuroko menatap Akashi heran,"Kenapa Akashi-kun tau zodiac ku?" setaunya dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa tentang hari kelahirannya.

Akashi sedikit menyeringai, "Tentu dari informasi yang sudah ku kumpulkan Tetsuna."

Kuroko menatapnya tak percaya, jangan-jangan Akashi tau rahasia kuroko..

"Dari berat badan, tinggi, dan ukuran dadamu. Setidaknya baru itu informasi yang kudapatkan, dari **Seseorang** "

Kuroko sweatdrop, "Akashi-kun, apa sebenarnya kamu itu mesum ya?"

Akashi terkekeh pelan,"Seharusnya kata-kata itu kamu berikan pada daiki yang memiliki puluhan majalah porno di kamarnya."

"Eh? Memangnya itu di perbolehkan?"

"Tentu saja tidak, karena itu aku membakarnya."

Kuroko tersenyum miris, kuroko jadi ingin tau bagaimana perasaan aomine di hari **itu**.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal aomine-kun, aku tidak melihatnya. Dimana dia?" kuroko menoleh ke kanan-kiri mencari keberadaan aomine. Tapi nihil.

"Kalau tidak salah, dia pergi ke kamar mandi tadi."

Kuroko mengangguk, "Oh ya, aku harus mencuci handuk yang kotor."

"Kalau begitu pergilah."

"Baik" kuroko pun berlari kecil menuju keran belakang.

.

"Yosh, dengan begini selesai!" selesai di cuci dan di jemur, kuroko menggerakkan tubuhnya yang pegal seraya sedikit melakukan pemanasan.

"Aomine-kun masih belum keluar, dia sedang apa ya?"

Dan kuroko pun kembali menatap toilet dengan tatapan penasaran.

"Sedang apa lagi kamu di sini kuroko?"

Dan datanglah lagi kagami menatap kuroko seraya sweatdrop, ini sudah kedua kalinya.

"Aomine-kun belum keluar dari tadi, padahal aku sudah lama menunggu."

"Hah? Si aho itu? Palingan dia melakukan hal aneh di dalam."

Kuroko masuk ke dalam toilet, melihat itu kagami mengejarnya dari belakang.

"Jangan masuk lagi kuroko!"

"Tapi aku penasaran kagami-kun"

Pintu kamar mandi bagian ketiga tertutup, kuroko mendekati kamar mandi itu. "Apa lebih baik aku ketuk saja ya?" ucapnya menatap Kagami memastikan.

"Mm, aku tidak yakin." Kagami pun juga sama-sama tidak yakin.

Masih bingung harus melakukan apa, mereka berdua di kejutkan dengan suara aneh dari kamar mandi aomine berada.

"Ngh! Mh.. akh..!"

Suara apa itu tadi?

Desahan?

Apa Jangan-jangan Aomine melakukan _**tiiiit**_ di dalam..?

 _Brut!_

"Hah?" keduanya melongo. Apa itu barusan?

 _Bruuut brut brut bbbrrrut brrr brruuut~! Brt brut brut brrrut br brut!_

Keduanya menganga, apa suara yang mereka dengar adalah…

"nngh! Sedikit lagi…ayo keluar t*i.."

Suara ngejan aomine terdengar dari pintu, sepertinya tebakan mereka benar.

Aomine sedang B*B.

 _Bruuuuuuuuut brut *plok* brut *cplas*_

Kagami dan kuroko menatap kamar mandi itu jijik. Mereka pun mulai mencium bau tak menusuk , dan sangat dan amat cukup membuat rasa pusing menyelimuti kepala jangan lupa rasa mual yang melanda.

Kagami terkejut saat kuroko menarik bajunya

"Ka.. kagami-kun… ayo .. kita keluar…" kuroko terlihat seperti ingin ambruk dengan wajahnya yang Nampak sangat pucat.

Kagami mengangkat tubuh kuroko, sebenarnya dia juga di kondisi yang sama. Tapi dia tidak mau ikut ambruk di toilet berbau busuk itu, bagaimana jika Aomine keluar saat kagami sedang menahan perasaan mualnya? Jujur saja, Kagami yakin dia akan memuntahkan semua makanan di dalam lambungnya begitu melihat wajah pemuda ganguro itu.

"Ada apa dengan Tetsuna?"

Akashi mendekati mereka dengan kedua matanya yang mencerminkan kekhawatiran, bersama kise,midorima, murasakibara dan momoi mengikuti di belakangnya.

"Tetsu-chan kamu tidak apa?!"

"Wajah kalian pucat nanodayo."

"Kurokocchi! Bertahanlah!"

"Kuro-chin,Kaga-chin sakit?"

Kuroko semakin pusing dengan semuanya yang datang menggerumbungi dirinya dengan mereka yang terus bicara dengan suara yang terbilang cempreng(Kise).

Kagami dengan kondisi sama, setidaknya dia tidak mulai stress seperti yang di alami kuroko.

"Hoi! Kenapa kalian ngumpul-ngumpul di situ?"

Oh suara itu..

Kagami dan kuroko menoleh terbata-bata, dan berdirilah Aomine Daiki di hadapan mereka seraya menggaruk badannya dengan tangan kirinya yang habis dia pakai untuk membersihkan t*i.

Keduanya menatap aomine dengan tatapan kosong

Detik kemudian mereka merasakan mual yang sangat dasyat dengan mengingat irama Be*l aomine tadi.

Mereka bangkit lalu berlari gontai lalu terdengar suara "UUWWWEK!" Yang membuat semuanya pada aomine.

"Eh? Apa yang terjadi?"

.

"Lebih baik Tetsuna?"

"..Ya, terima kasih Akashi-kun"

Kuroko berbaring di lantai gym dengan paha Akashi yang menjadi bantalannya, tidak jauh ada kagami yang berbaring dengan ekspresi lelah.

"Bau kentut dai-chan dari dulu memang sangat bau(dasyat), sangat bau melebihi ikan busuk" momoi menatap aomine yang sweatdrop menatap kuroko dan kagami yang lemas.

"… sebenarnya .. bukan hanya itu…"

"Memangnya apalagi ssu?"

'Irama Be*l nya…' batin kagami dan kuroko Mereka sudah terlalu lelah untuk menjawabnya.

"Maaf Tetsu, bakagami." Aomine meminta maaf dengan wajah tak bersalah seraya tersenyum lebar.

"…jauh-jauh dari kami AHO..!"

"Aku sudah minta maaf BAKA!"

"…aku juga setuju dengan kagami-kun…"

"Eh?! kamu juga Tetsu?!"

Sepertinya kedua murid baru hampir saja terkena trauma. Dan Kuroko mulai ragu untuk masuk ke dalam Toilet, atau mungkin lebih baik dia menghindari Toilet **itu** untuk sementara waktu.

Yah, dia akan melakukan itu.

.

.

 **To be continue**

 **[Yosh! Chapter 8 is here! Masih belum kea rah Romance, mungkin ke depannya sudah masuk. Gomenasai, jika para Reader pingin cepat-cepat lihat AkaKuronya harus menunggu. Je-je-je-je-jeng! Chapter 9 Konflik gender Kuroko bakal muncul(Spoiler) . Jadi mohon sabar ya. Mohon Dukungannya!]**

 **Well, is it boring? Not good enough? Tell me your honest comment. And don't forget , to not give me a Harsh/too Hot Comment :'v**

 **Gomenasai and Arigatou Minna-san**


End file.
